My lovely teacher
by iekha12693
Summary: Kisah romansa percintaan antara seorang guru dengan muridnya yang menyimpan begitu banyak mystery. Namun setelah mystery itu terkuak, apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa? YeWook fanfiction..
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Teacher**

**Cast: YeWook **

**Other cast's : Find by your self**

**By Iekha12693**

**This FF is dedicate for Nuryewookie unni, and all my readers! I hope you all like it..!**

**Warning : Boys Love, Shoneun-ai, Yaoi, Gaje, etc..**

**.**

**.**

BUGH

" Berikan uangmu sekarang! Atau kau mati! " Bentak seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar pada _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya, yang tengah dihimpitnya ditembok gang sempit nan sepi yang ditempatinya saat ini.

_Namja_ yang dihimpitnya menatapnya tajam, seolah menantangnya untuk beradu kekuatan. " Hei preman jelek! Kau bisa saja berkerja mencari uang dengan tubuh kekarmu itu tanpa memalak orang lain! Jadi lepaskan aku, karena aku tidak akan pernah memberikan uangku padamu "

_Namja_ yang disebut preman itu tampak marah dan mencengkeram lehernya. " Berani sekali kau melawanku! Apa kau tidak takut, aku dan ketiga temanku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu saat ini juga! "

" Bunuh saja jika kalian bisa! Aku tidak takut sama sekali "

" Brengsek " Preman itu mencoba memukul wajah _namja_ yang dihimpitnya, akan tetapi _namja _itu langsung menangkap tangannya dan balik memukul wajahnya.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai " Cih! Kenapa kau lemah sekali? Hanya dengan sekali pukulan saja kau sudah tumbang hah! "

Preman itu tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu. Dia dengan segera bangkit dan mendorong _namja_ dihadapannya ketembok kembali. Ketiga temannya langsung maju dan membantunya memukuli _namja _yang menjadi korban mereka tersebut.

_Namja_ itu tidak mau mengalah begitu saja, ditahannya setiap pukulan yang diarahkan padanya, tapi meski begitu dia tetap saja mendapatkan pukulan. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk melawan, dia tetap akan kalah. Karena satu lawan empat, yang menang tetaplah yang banyak bukan? Karena jumlah, selalu yang menentukan.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Keadaan dijalanan sore itu terlihat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat sangat ramai dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Mungkin dikarenakan langit yang saat itu tengah mendung, dan diperkirakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Jadi beberapa orang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dirumah saja daripada harus keluar dan mengambil resiko akan kehujanan diluar sana.

Dari arah selatan muncul seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil, dengan langkah santai dia melewati trotoar sambil bibir mungilnya bergerak – gerak, tanpa kita ketahui apa yang sedang digumamkannya.

" Aisshh.. Gara – gara si Hyukjae sialan itu, aku harus menerima hukuman dari Heechul _seongsaenim!_ Tunggu saja besok. Aku akan membalasmu monyet jelek! " Gumam _namja_ itu seraya menendang sebuah kaleng didepannya.

_Bugh_

' _Kau masih tidak mau memberikan uangmu hah? '_

' _Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu, meski aku mati sekalipun '_

' _Tsk! Kau keras kepala juga ternyata '_

_Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat kesebuah gang yang diyakini sebagai sumber dari suara gaduh tadi. Dilongokannya kepalanya menatap masuk kedalam gang, di dalam sana dilihatnya empat orang _namja _yang tengah memukul habis – habisan seorang _namja_ tampan yang tampak memeluk tasnya dengan erat.

" Ckck.. Malang sekali nasib _namja_ itu. Habis sudah wajah tampannya. Haahhh… Daripada aku memikirkannya, lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum hujan turun dan membasahiku " Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dilangkahkannnya kakinya menjauh dari gang tersebut, tak berniat untuk membantu _namja_ malang didalam sana sama sekali.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dibalikkannya kembali badannya menghadap gang tadi, dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari memasuki gang tersebut, setelah sebelumnya memungut beberapa batu kerikil.

Tuk

Salah seorang dari keempat preman itu menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang tengah menendang _namja_ dibawahnya. Disentuhnya belakang kepalanya sambil meringis pelan. Tatapan matanya bergerak – gerak mencari seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya telah melemparnya dengan batu. Tak menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali untuk menendang _namja_ malang tadi.

Tuk

Kembali sebuah batu mengenai kening _namja_ yang lebih besar, dia menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berbalik dengan wajah marah. " Siapa yang telah berani melemparku? "

Ketiga temannya kompak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapnya. Mereka menggeleng dengan kompak.

" Kalau bukan kalian, lalu siapa yang telah melemparku? Atau kau orangnya? " Kedua tangan besarnya bergerak menarik kerah temannya yang berada paling dekat dengannya

" Hei! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku saja terkena lemparan tadi, jadi mana mungkin aku melemparmu! "

" Lalu siapa? "

Tuk

" Aww.. " Salah seorang dari mereka kembali terkena lemparan, mereka semua saling bertatapan dengan kening berkerut.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Keempat preman itu saling menghindari setiap serangan batu yang datang secara tiba – tiba, _namja_ yang menjadi korban pemalakan bangun dan menjaga jarak dari para preman itu. Seseorang muncul dari ujung gang dengan beberapa batu yang dimainkannya ditangan kanannya.

" Hihihi.. Wajah kalian terlihat sangat lucu jika panik seperti itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Ini masih terbilang prolog jadinya pendek, dan jika ada banyak yang berminat maka saya akan melanjutkannya. Tapi jika tidak ada yah saya tetap akan melanjutkannya.. Wkwkwk..**

**Akhir kata " Review please "..!**


	2. The First Meeting

**My Lovely Teacher**

**Cast: YeWook **

**Other cast's : Find by your self**

**By Iekha12693**

**This FF is dedicate for Nuryewookie unni, and all my readers! I hope you all like it..!**

**Warning : Boys Love, Shoneun-ai, Yaoi, Gaje, etc..**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter**_

BUGH

" Berikan uangmu sekarang! Atau kau mati! " Bentak seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar pada _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya, yang tengah dihimpitnya ditembok gang sempit nan sepi yang ditempatinya saat ini.

_Namja_ yang dihimpitnya menatapnya tajam, seolah menantangnya untuk beradu kekuatan. " Hei preman jelek! Kau bisa saja berkerja mencari uang dengan tubuh kekarmu itu tanpa memalak orang lain! Jadi lepaskan aku, karena aku tidak akan pernah memberikan uangku padamu "

_Namja_ yang disebut preman itu tampak marah dan mencengkeram lehernya. " Berani sekali kau melawanku! Apa kau tidak takut, aku dan ketiga temanku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu saat ini juga! "

" Bunuh saja jika kalian bisa! Aku tidak takut sama sekali "

" Brengsek " Preman itu mencoba memukul wajah _namja_ yang dihimpitnya, akan tetapi _namja _itu langsung menangkap tangannya dan balik memukul wajahnya.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai " Cih! Kenapa kau lemah sekali? Hanya dengan sekali pukulan saja kau sudah tumbang hah! "

Preman itu tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu. Dia dengan segera bangkit dan mendorong _namja_ dihadapannya ketembok kembali. Ketiga temannya langsung maju dan membantunya memukuli _namja _yang menjadi korban mereka tersebut.

_Namja_ itu tidak mau mengalah begitu saja, ditahannya setiap pukulan yang diarahkan padanya, tapi meski begitu dia tetap saja mendapatkan pukulan. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk melawan, dia tetap akan kalah. Karena satu lawan empat, yang menang tetaplah yang banyak bukan? Karena jumlah, selalu yang menentukan.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Keadaan dijalanan sore itu terlihat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat sangat ramai dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Mungkin dikarenakan langit yang saat itu tengah mendung, dan diperkirakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Jadi beberapa orang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dirumah saja daripada harus keluar dan mengambil resiko akan kehujanan diluar sana.

Dari arah selatan muncul seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil, dengan langkah santai dia melewati trotoar sambil bibir mungilnya bergerak – gerak, tanpa kita ketahui apa yang sedang digumamkannya.

" Aisshh.. Gara – gara si Hyukjae sialan itu, aku harus menerima hukuman dari Heechul _seongsaenim!_ Tunggu saja besok. Aku akan membalasmu monyet jelek! " Gumam _namja_ itu seraya menendang sebuah kaleng didepannya.

_Bugh_

' _Kau masih tidak mau memberikan uangmu hah? '_

' _Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu, meski aku mati sekalipun '_

' _Tsk! Kau keras kepala juga ternyata '_

_Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat kesebuah gang yang diyakini sebagai sumber dari suara gaduh tadi. Dilongokannya kepalanya menatap masuk kedalam gang, di dalam sana dilihatnya empat orang _namja _yang tengah memukul habis – habisan seorang _namja_ tampan yang tampak memeluk tasnya dengan erat.

" Ckck.. Malang sekali nasib _namja_ itu. Habis sudah wajah tampannya. Haahhh… Daripada aku memikirkannya, lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum hujan turun dan membasahiku " Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dilangkahkannnya kakinya menjauh dari gang tersebut, tak berniat untuk membantu _namja_ malang didalam sana sama sekali.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dibalikkannya kembali badannya menghadap gang tadi, dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari memasuki gang tersebut, setelah sebelumnya memungut beberapa batu kerikil.

Tuk

Salah seorang dari keempat preman itu menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang tengah menendang _namja_ dibawahnya. Disentuhnya belakang kepalanya sambil meringis pelan. Tatapan matanya bergerak – gerak mencari seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya telah melemparnya dengan batu. Tak menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali untuk menendang _namja_ malang tadi.

Tuk

Kembali sebuah batu mengenai kening _namja_ yang lebih besar, dia menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berbalik dengan wajah marah. " Siapa yang telah berani melemparku? "

Ketiga temannya kompak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapnya. Mereka menggeleng dengan kompak.

" Kalau bukan kalian, lalu siapa yang telah melemparku? Atau kau orangnya? " Kedua tangan besarnya bergerak menarik kerah temannya yang berada paling dekat dengannya

" Hei! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku saja terkena lemparan tadi, jadi mana mungkin aku melemparmu! "

" Lalu siapa? "

Tuk

" Aww.. " Salah seorang dari mereka kembali terkena lemparan, mereka semua saling bertatapan dengan kening berkerut.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Keempat preman itu saling menghindari setiap serangan batu yang datang secara tiba – tiba, _namja_ yang menjadi korban pemalakan bangun dan menjaga jarak dari para preman itu. Seseorang muncul dari ujung gang dengan beberapa batu yang dimainkannya ditangan kanannya.

" Hihihi.. Wajah kalian terlihat sangat lucu jika panik seperti itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang _namja_ mungil menatap santai keempat _namja _kekar yang menatap nyalang di depannya. Bibirnya senantiasa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah, yang menurut para _namja _di hadapannya adalah senyuman meremehkan. Dan tak lupa sepasang _Caramel-_nya yang kadang mengedip-ngedip polos.

"Cih !" Seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sebagai ketua dari keempat namja di hadapannya berdecih. "Aku pikir tadi aku sedang berhadapan dengan _namja_ tangguh, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata hanya _namja_ kecil yang lemah"

"Siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil ?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau bocah !" Salah satu preman itu menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku ? Hmm.. aku bukan anak kecil tahu. Aku sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan… jangan memanggilku bocah. Aku punya nama, biar aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. _Jeoneun_ Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Siapa yang peduli ?! Habisi dia !"

Ryeowook langsung memasang kuda-kuda, saat dua _namja _mendekatinya. Dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan…

Buagh

Dia tepat mengenai wajah salah satu dari _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang satu lagi berusaha memukulnya, tapi Ryeowook dengan cepat menahan tangan _namja_ itu, memutarnya dan langsung memukulnya tepat di daerah siku.

Kreek

Terdengar bunyi tulang yang retak.

"Akhh" _Namja_ itu terbaring di tanah sambil memegang lengan kanannya, yang sudah di pastikan patah akibat _namja_ manis tadi.

Seorang _namja_ yang paling tinggi maju, melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook berhasil menghindar, dia memutar badannya dan menyikut pundak lawannya, membuat _namja_ itu langsung tersungkur di tanah. _Namja_ yang mendapat pukulan pertama darinya maju kembali. Belum sempat dia melayangkan pukulannya, Ryeowook dengan gesit memutar badannya dan menendang tepat di kepala _namja_ itu.

Ryeowook merapikan seragamnya dan menatap para preman tadi yang sudah terkapar di tanah sambil meringis, bahkan ada yang menangis sambil memanggil _'Eomma~ Appa~'_ selayaknya anak kecil.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada _namja_ yang paling besar, ketua dari ketiga _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ itu meneguk salivanya susah payah, _namja_ mungil yang dia remehkan, dengan telak mengalahkan ketiga anak buahnya yang bertubuh lebih besar. Dengan ragu dia memasang kuda-kuda. "Hyaaa !" Teriaknya bersiap menyerang. Ryeowook sudah akan maju, tapi _namja_ itu langsung berlari menjauhinya.

"Kabuuurrrrrr" Pekiknya. Dan impuls ketiga anak buahnya bangun dan mengikutinya.

Ryeowook hanya mendesah melihat kepergian keempat preman itu. Dia memungut tas punggungnya yang sempat di lemparnya ke tanah tadi, dan setelahnya dia mendekati _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut sambil memeluk tasnya erat.

"_Neo gwaenchanha?"_ Tanyanya hati-hati. _Namja_ itu mendongakkan wajahnya. 'Hm, _namja _yang cukup tampan' Bathinnya. "Para preman itu sudah pergi, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Kau aman sekarang" Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil" Protes _namja _itu tidak terima. Dia segera bangkit dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya yang tertempel debu.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah dewasa. Aku pikir tadi kau anak kecil. Karena biasanya anak kecil memang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri" Sindirnya sarkastis.

"Yak !" _Namja_ itu memberikannya _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah tampan nan cute-nya.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "_Kajja,_ kita ke rumahku, aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu itu"

_Namja_ itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek, dan tidak lama kemudian dia mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu aku"

**¶****YeWook****¶**

"Aww, pelan-pelan, sakit tahu,"

"Diamlah !"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau ini sakit"

"Makanya aku bilang diam ! kalau tidak, aku akan membuatnya lebih sakit lagi dari ini " Jarinya menekan luka itu membuat sang empunya meringis semakin keras.

"Aw, aw " Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari wajahnya. "Biar aku sendiri yang mengobatinya. Kau malah membuat lukaku semakin sakit."

Ryeowook mencibir. "Ish, dasar bayi besar"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau bayi besar"

"Yak !"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi saja." Ryeowook beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Yesung yang tengah serius mengusap luka di wajahnya mendongak, menatap _namja_ mungil itu yang juga menatapnya. _"Wae ?"_

"Kau jangan mengintip yah"

Bibir tipis Yesung bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. "Untuk apa aku mengintip _namja_ sepertimu? Bahkan jika kau membayarku, aku tidak akan tertarik"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Soalnya, aku lihat wajahmu sangat mesum seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tua di bar sebelah"

"_Mwo ?!_ Wajah tampan seperti ini kau bilang mesum ?" Dan anggukan dari Ryeowook sukses membuatnya naik darah.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan santai memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia membukanya kembali dan menyembulkan kepalanya. "Hei, _ahjussi _mesum" Panggilnya,

Yesung yang tidak terima di panggil seperti itu bersiap-siap akan melontarkan kalimat protes. Namun, Ryeowook langsung memotongnya.

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam sana yah" Jari mungilnya menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, berada tak jauh dari tempat Yesung duduk. "Awas kalau kau masuk ke dalam sana" Ancamnya, dan pintu kamarnya langsung tertutup kembali.

Yesung menatap ruangan yang di maksud Ryeowook tadi. "Melihat tubuhmu saja aku tidak tertarik, apalagi melihat gudang itu" Ocehnya, dan kembali mengobati lukanya.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kegiatan mengobati lukanya tadi sudah selesai. Tapi _namja_ manis yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya di _Bathroom_ belum juga keluar. Dia sesekali menguap dan menatap jam dinding. Di luar sedang hujan, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak ingin hujan-hujanan, yang akan membuatnya terserang _flu_ seharian.

Jarinya senantiasa menekan-nekan tombol pada remote di tangannya, memindah-mindahkan channel. Semua program TV sudah di tontonnya, dan semuanya membosankan. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, meregangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran sofa.

Sekedar menghilangkan bosan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata sipitnya menatap tak berkedip ruangan yang di tunjuk Ryeowook tadi. Entah kenapa ruangan itu membuatnya tertarik. Dia segera beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati ruangan itu.

Tangannya sudah memegang handle dan memutarnya.

Cklek

Pintunya terbuka tanpa bantuan kunci. Dia mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruangan, dan hanya kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Dia berjalan masuk, meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya berusaha untuk mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampunya. Saat dia sudah menemukannya, dan akan memencetnya, sebuah suara tenor menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Serta _Caramel_-nya yang menatap tajam, meski ekspresinya datar.

Yesung kelabakan. "Eh, ano… aku hanya penasaran, makanya ak-"

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mendekati ruangan ini bukan ?!" Potongnya cepat, dengan intonasi suara yang perlahan-lahan meninggi.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk-"

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang. Aku tidak suka orang asing yang seenaknya memasuki ruanganku" Meski pelan, namun nadanya terdengar sangat menakutkan, dan itu membuat Yesung berkeringat dingin.

"Maafkan aku, dan… terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi" Dengan cepat Yesung menyambar tasnya di atas meja dan keluar dari sana.

Ryeowook menutup pintu ruangan di hadapannya dan menguncinya cepat. Sebuah seringaian mengerikan tampak di bibirnya sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Seorang _namja _tampan dengan balutan kemeja merah kotak-kotak, tengah berjalan di koridor dengan tenang. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat berpapasan dengan siswa yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah rapi, dia langsung mengetuk pintu yang tertempel papan dengan tulisan 'Ruang kepala sekolah'.

"Masuk" Sahut suara dari dalam.

_Namja_ itu membukan pintu dengan pelan dan masuk. _"Annyeong sajangnim"_ Sapanya sopan.

"Oh, Yesung-_ssi_. Duduklah" Sang pemilik ruangan berdiri, dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf _sajangnim_. Kemarin saya tidak datang, karena ada masalah sedikit"

"Tidak apa-apa Yesung-_ssi_. Saya memakluminya. Saya tahu alasan anda tidak datang pasti karena masalah yang serius."

Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Karena kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya, dan _sajangnim_ juga sudah melihat sendiri riwayat hidup saya. Jadi, kapan saya bisa mulai mengajar ?"

_Namja_ paruh baya di hadapannya tersenyum. "Anda bisa mulai mengajar hari ini. Anda saya tempatkan di kelas XI-D, sekaligus sebagai walinya. Menggantikan wali kelasnya yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. "

"_Gamshahamnida sajangnim_. Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik." Ujarnya seraya menjabat tangan _namja_ paruh baya di depannya.

"Saya harap anda bisa melakukannya dengan baik" Ujar namja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Suasana kelas yang ribut langsung menyambut seorang _namja_ tampan, yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan itu. Para siswa di dalam sana tampak tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya. Dia mengernyit bingung. 'Apa mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku ?'.

"Ekhem.. selamat pagi anak-anak !"

Tak ada sahutan, yang ada hanya suara ribut dari beberapa siswa laki-laki yang saling melempar robekan kertas. Sementara para siswa perempuan tampak sibuk bergossip atau sibuk dengan cermin di tangan masing-masing.

Yesung menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para siswa yang akan menjadi anak didiknya nanti. "Berhenti !" Masih belum ada respon. Dia kembali membuka mulutnya, berniat menghentikan kegilaan para siswanya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus dengan tidak elitnya mengenai wajah tampannya. Sehingga wajahnya kini di hiasi warna hitam.

Dia menggeram kesal. Menarik nafas panjang, dan.. "AKU BILANG BERHENTI !"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga tadi sukses membuat para siswa itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Mereka dengan kompak menatap seorang _namja_ yang wajahnya terdapat hiasan warna hitam memanjang di antara hidung dan matanya.

"Bwahahaha… dia lucu sekali"

"Hahaha.. wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan kalau seperti itu"

"Hahaha…"

Seluruh siswa dengan kompak tertawa bersama, mengindahkan tatapan mematikan yang di layangkan Yesung. Yesung memukul meja di hadapannya. Dan yeah, itu sukses membuat para siswa itu kembali terdiam.

Yesung mengambil sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya dan membersihkan wajahnya. "Dengar semuanya. Saya wali kalian yang baru. Dan saya harap, kalian semua tidak mempersulit pekerjaan saya di hari pertama ini."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti yang di berikan para siswa itu. Mereka hanya diam dengan berbagai ekspresi menatap sang guru baru.

"Hei, Wookie, bangun. Ada guru baru yang bisa kita kerjain lagi" Seorang _namja_ manis bersurai coklat kemerah-merahan, membangunkan _namja_ manis yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

_Namja_ itu membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menguap sebentar dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak membangunkanku jika tidak ada hal penting Hyukie"

"Lihat ke depan, ada guru baru"

Ryeowook dengan malas menatap ke depan. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya. "_Annyeong sonsaengnim_, kita bertemu lagi" Ujarnya.

Yesung yang mengenali suara itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya berhenti di meja paling belakang yang berada persis di sudut. Dia mendadak terdiam, dengan berbagai pikiran di dalam otaknya. 'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi ?'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tahu ini pendek. *nyengir polos***

**Tapi lebih baik pendek daripada gak update kan? Menurutku ini sudah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan, lebih baik pendek tapi ceritanya nyambung dan gak membosankan, daripada panjang tapi ceritanya gak nyambung dan membosankan. Benarkan? *kedip-kedipin readers*.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Ervinay3697:** Makasih.. ini udah di lanjut..

**veeclouds:** Hai.. #lambai2 makasih, ini udah di lanjut.

** 1:** Ini udah di lanjut. XD aku juga suka lohh, tapi lebih suka baca dari pada bikinnya. Hehe..

**RiyantiKWS: **Hm.. tebakanmu benar. Itu Yesung oppa. ini udah di lanjut.

**Eunsoopark58:** Terima kasih. #bow ini udah di lanjut. Semoga gak mengecewakan.

**R'Rin4869:** Hahaha.. biar bikin penasaran. XD oh iya, makasih untuk sarannya di ff don't hurt me, saya akan berusaha memperhatikan karakter tokoh dalam ff saya lainnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. #bow ini udah di lanjut.

**meidi96: **Pasti pertanyaannya udah terjawab. Di sini Ryeowook oppalah yang bisa berkelahi, dan dia yang menyelamatkan Yesung oppa. ini udah di lanjut.

**fieeloving13: **Ini sudah di lanjut. Ryeowook oppa memang gokil+ngegemesin. wkwkwk

**Greycells Lya:** Yang di palak Yesung oppa. Saya bukan YeWook shipper hehe.. Tapi saya polarise akut (HaeHyuk shipper). Tapi cukup suka juga ma YeWook shipper. Chingu pasti YeWook shipper?

**Hanazawa kay:** Yang di palak Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa di sini ceritanya jadi guru, dan Ryeowook oppa jadi muridnya.

**EternalClouds2421:** Ini sudah di lanjut,,, Ryeowook oppa memang hantu unyu. Kkk Yesung oppa kayaknya minjem pelitnya Eeteuk oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa. ^_^

**Wulandarydesy:** Yang di pukuli Yesung oppa. hehe.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Cloud prince:** I love you too Ai… Benar, tapi masih ada lagi. #smirk ini masih terbilang update cepat kan? Dan soal pertanyaanmu pasti udah kejawab ma chapter ini. Ini sudah di lanjuttt… XD

**dyahYWS:** Thank you…. Ini sudah di lanjuuuttt…

**Nuryewookie:** Pasti bakalan seru lahh, kan aku yang bikin. #pinjemnarsisnyaYesung.. Yesung oppa sesekali di pukuli gak papa kok, toh istrinya udah ngijinin. #lirikCloudPrince ohya eon, akunnya mana? Kenapa gak di pake?

**ririn chubby:** Wkwkwk. *cubit pipi chubby chingu* Ini sudah di lanjuuuutt, semoga suka yah.. hehe.. reviewmu walaupun gak nyambung tapi tetep aja bikin kangen, pengen baca terus. XD

**Kim Anna:** Wkwk.. yang di pukuli Yesung oppa, terus yang nolongin Ryeowook oppa. kan yang terkenal dengan tubuh mungilnya itu memang Ryeowook oppa. #dideathglareRyeowook ini sudah di lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah.

**lenyclouds:** Jawabanmu benar sekali. Ini sudah di lanjut.

**adel:** Hehehe.. Ini sudah di lanjut.

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Yang di pukul preman itu Yesung oppa. ini sudah di lanjut.

**LQ:** Ini sudah di lanjut. Ahh.. terima kasih sudah bilang Don't hurt me menyentuh. #bow hehe semoga saja ff yang ini juga bakalan menarik. XD

** .16:** Nado bogoshipeo.. #hugback.. kenapa tebakanmu bisa salah begitu yah, yang di palak Yesung, yang nolongin Ryeowook.. Aishh.. ini udah di lanjut kok, jadi jangan sandera Yesung cs yah.. kkk

**Sooie:** Hehehe… nungguin kamu review dulu soalnya. Kkk.. udah di lanjut kok, coba aja cek..

**Yewook Turtle:** Iya, Yesung jadi guru di sini.. XD

**YL:** Yang di pukuli Yesung #kasian, yang lempar batu Wookie :D.. Yang jadi guru juga yesung.. udah di jawab semua kan pertanyaannya.. kkk

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia mereview. #bow**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan yah..**

**Review?**

**Hak kalian masing-masing… ^_^**

**Tapi,**

**Anak baik pasti memberikan reviewnya. #modus**


	3. Psychopath, Ryeowook

**My Lovely Teacher**

**Cast: YeWook **

**Other cast's : Find by your self**

**By Iekha12693**

**Warning : Boys Love, Shoneun-ai, Yaoi, Gaje, etc..**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong sonsaengnim, kita bertemu lagi"

Yesung menatap malas namja manis yang duduk di belakang sana. Dengan berusaha mengacuhkan namja manis itu, dia duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal. Sebuah buku yang dengan sukses membuat beberapa siswanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Buka buku kalian pada halaman 112." Ucapnya tegas.

Beberapa siswa mulai membuka tas dan mengeluarkan bukunya dengan malas.

Hyukjae menatap tak suka sang guru baru, yang dengan entengnya mulai menulis beberapa rumus di _Whiteboard_. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, di mana Ryeowook tengah menatap tajam sang guru. "Aku tidak suka guru baru itu,"

Ryeowook mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak pernah menyukai satu guru barupun, Hyuk. Kau selalu membenci semua guru baru yang datang. Terbukti dengan kau mengerjainya habis-habisan setiap hari."

Giliran Hyukjae yang mendengus. "Jangan mengatakannya seolah-olah kau tidak ikut andil dalam hal itu. Kau bahkan mengerjai mereka lebih dari aku mengerjai mereka."

Tatapan Ryeowook akhirnya beralih pada namja ber-_Gummy Smile_ di sampingnya. "Bukan hanya kita berdua, tapi semua siswa juga melakukannya."

"Tapi kau dalang dari semua itu. Kau yang mempengaruhi semua siswa di kelas ini untuk melakukannya. Dan, sekarang, mereka berubah seperti itu karenamu."

"Hei, kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau tidak suka. Padahal sebenarnya kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

"Aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi, sedikit iba juga melihat mereka di perlakukan dengan buruk seperti itu."

"Jika memang kau tidak suka, maka jangan kau lakukan lagi!"

Tatapan mereka saling beradu. Saling menatap dengan pandangan benci dan marah.

"Yak, kalian berdua! Tinggalkan kelas ini jika kalian tidak ingin mengikuti materi yang aku ajarkan!"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam. Dan sedetiknya ia berdiri, menyambar tas punggungnya dan melengos keluar dengan langkah angkuhnya. "Aku permisi, seonsangnim."

Yesung menatap tak percaya namja yang baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya. Tadi itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman, tak di sangka namja itu menganggapnya serius dan benar-benar keluar.

Salah satu siswa yang duduk paling depan di barisan ketiga berdiri. Membuat kursi yang di dudukinya tadi mundur ke belakang menimbulkan suara derit yang jelas. "Aku juga tidak menyukai materi anda. Jadi, saya akan keluar." Ucapnya, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Perlahan namun pasti, semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di dalam kelas itu beranjak keluar. Menyisahkan tiga siswa dan seorang siswi.

Hyukjae yang ternyata memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap ketiga temannya. Kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak meredam kemarahannnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, baru kali ini dia di perlakukan dengan tidak sopan oleh anak didiknya. Biasanya, dialah yang di pecat karena sifat _arrogant_-nya, yang tanpa beban dan rasa bersalah akan menghukum anak didiknya tanpa mengenal status. Membuat orang tua siswa yang tidak terima anaknya di hukum seperti itu, mengadukannya dan berakhirlah dia pada pemecatan.

Kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam terbuka. Matanya menatap satu persatu siswa yang masih tinggal dengan intens. "Kalian tetap ingin tinggal, atau keluar mengikuti teman-teman kalian yang lain?"

"Kami akan tetap tinggal, seonsaengnim! Kami tidak seperti mereka, kami ingin belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Jawaban tegas yang di berikan seorang namja tampan dengan mata teduh dan senyuman polos itu, mendapat anggukan pasti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, seonsaengnim. Kami tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. _Fighting_." Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Teman-temannya yang lain entah karena alasan apa, juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Yesung tersenyum. Ternyata, Tuhan masih berpihak padanya. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi tadi."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

"Sial. Kenapa mereka begitu susah untuk di hadapi? Huhhh.." Seorang namja tampan terlihat mengumpat kecil di balik mejanya. Keadaannya tampak berantakan dengan rambut yang -memang berantakan- semakin berantakan, dasi yang tidak menempel dengan rapi, serta kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya sudah terbuka.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya. "Butuh bantuan?" Tanyanya sekedar basa-basi. Karena sesungguhnya, dia tahu bahwa namja di hadapannya tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun.

Namja yang duduk di balik meja mendongak. "Ahh.. Animnida, aku rasa aku hanya perlu merapikan diri di toilet." Ujarnya, seraya tersenyum."Duduklah,"

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi langsing dan senyuman _angelic-_nya itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung. "Aku kira kau ingin ke toilet,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya nanti. Lagipula, aku harus memeriksa tugas anak-anak didikku terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, barulah aku akan _refreshing_ sebentar." Tangannya sibuk membuka buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu mengajar?"

"Cukup buruk untuk guru baru sepertiku. Mereka sama sekali tidak menghargaiku sebagai seorang guru."

"Begitulah anak-anak. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak ambil hati tentang perlakuan buruk mereka. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang masih haus akan kasih sayang, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka ingin di perhatikan. Mereka hanya butuh perhatian, yang tidak mereka dapatkan di rumah."

Yesung menatap tak berkedip namja di hadapannya, yang tengah memamerkan senyum _Angelic_-nya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit, mayoritas siswa adalah anak-anak pengusaha kaya raya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sehingga dengan tanpa sengaja melupakan kenyataan bahwa, mereka masih mempunyai anak-anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari mereka." Senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir namja itu. "Mereka melakukan itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dan kesepian mereka di rumah, tanpa menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu, salah."

Namja itu beranjak dari posisinya. "Kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada tugas dari anak-anak yang perlu aku periksa juga." Tubuhnya berbalik hendak pergi. Namun, kembali ia memutar badan dan menatap Yesung.

Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pundak namja yang umurnya lebih muda dua tahun darinya. "Kuharap kau tetap bertahan untuk mengajar di sekolah ini. Jangan menyerah. Kau hanya perlu memberi sedikit air pada bunga yang layu, maka perlahan-lahan bunga layu itu akan kembali segar seperti sediakala.." Tangannya yang sempat menyentuh pundak Yesung, beralih masuk ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Dan, jika kau butuh bantuan, temui saja aku. Mejaku di ujung sana."

Yesung menatap meja yang di tunjuk namja di hadapannya, kemudian mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban 'Iya'. "Pasti. Terima kasih atas sarannya, eumm…"

"Leeteuk, panggil saja aku Leeteuk. Semua guru dan siswa di sini mengenalku dengan nama Park Jung Soo. Tapi, untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan Leeteuk. Aku permisi."

Yesung membungkuk sedikit sebagai bentuk formalitas. Dan setelahnya, dia sibuk dengan buku-buku di hadapannya tadi. Namun, gerakan tangannya yang tengah membuka lembaran di depannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Obsidiannya menatap Leeteuk yang tampak serius dengan beberapa buku di mejanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Leeteuk, nama yang pas untuknya. Karena dia.. memang orang yang _special_."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Langit sudah menggelap sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan perlahan-lahan, bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan dirinya di hamparan langit yang menggantung di atas sana. Menemani sang rembulan yang tidak ingin kesepian di malam itu.

Suara langkah berat yang berasal dari seorang namja manis, dengan balutan kaos hijau yang di lapisi mantel berwarna coklat gelap dengan bulu-bulu halus nan tebal di kerahnya, serta topi rajut berwarna merah yang melekat di kepalanya. Berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya.

_Caramel_-nya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong sejenak, kemudian melabuhkan kembali pandangannya ke arah depan. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menghela nafas panjang, guna menghilangkan rasa lelah dan jenuh yang menyergapnya akhir-akhir ini.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Tiga Tahun Yang Lalu**

**.**

_**Suara drum yang di pukul dengan keras, mengalun indah dari ruangan minimalis yang berada di dalam rumah mewah dengan perpaduan antara design Klasik-Modern. Seorang namja terlihat memainkan drumnya dengan wajah datar. Tak ingin mengambil pusing, apakah orang di luar sana akan terganggu dengan suara yang di hasilkan atau tidak. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa kesal dan amarahnya.**_

_**Tok tok tok**_

"_**Ryeowookie.. Pelankan sedikit suaranya, chagiya. Appa sedang ada tamu sekarang. Itu terdengar tidak sopan."**_

_**Seolah tidak mendengar teguran itu. Ryeowook semakin memukul dengan keras drum di hadapannya. Menganggap seolah-olah bahwa, drum itu adalah ayahnya. Ia kesal. Dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi, saat mendapat teguran yang berulang itu.**_

_**Tok tok**_

"_**Ryeowookie.. Kau mendengarkan appa atau tidak, nak?"**_

_**Kembali Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan yang keluar dari namja paruh baya di luar sana. Sehingga suara derit pintu yang terbuka, mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh menatap ke arah pintu. Ayahnya masuk sambil menahan amarahnya.**_

"_**Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan appa?! Appa menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan kegiatan bodohmu itu, karena itu sungguh mengganggu appa dan tamu appa.!"**_

_**Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Beranjak dari posisinya, dan melewati ayahnya begitu saja, tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Membuat ayahnya geram melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.**_

_** menarik tangan Ryeowook yang hendak melewatinya dengan keras. "Kenapa kau berubah menjadi anak keras kepala seperti ini? Semenjak kematian ibumu, kau berubah menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan susah di atur."**_

_**Ryeowook melengos. "Tanyakan alasannya pada dirimu sendiri, yang terhormat." Ketika ia ingin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman ayahnya, ayahnya mengeratkan pegangannya.**_

"_**Setidaknya temui calon ibumu dulu, dia menunggumu di bawah. Kita bahas soal ini nanti." Tanpa persetujuan dari Ryeowook. menariknya menuju lantai bawah.**_

_**Ryeowook memberontak. "Aku tidak mau.! Aku tidak akan pernah mau memiliki ibu sepertinya."**_

_**Tatapan lembut yang di berikan tadi menghilang. Di tatapnya tajam anaknya. "Kenapa kau begitu membencinya? Dia wanita yang baik. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau membuka hatimu untuk menerima ibu baru. Ayah yakin kau pasti merindukan sosok ibu lagi."**_

"_**Aku memang merindukan sosok ibu, tapi bukan ibu seperti wanita jalang itu!"**_

_**Plakk**_

_**Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipinya. Sakit. Itulah yang di rasakannya. Tapi, rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Hatinya sakit menerima tamparan yang jelas belum pernah ayahnya berikan untuknya. Ayahnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ayahnya adalah ayah yang penuh wibawa, tenang dan penyayang.**_

_**Tapi, semenjak kemunculan wanita itu, keluarganya menjadi berantakan. Ibunya yang meninggal bunuh diri, akibat melihat sendiri perselingkuhan yang di lakukan sang suami tercinta. Ryeowook melihat sendiri tubuh kaku ibunya yang menggantung di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong ibunya yang sudah terlanjur menjadi kaku. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat itu hanyalah, menangis. Menangisi kepergian ibunya, yang tidak wajar.**_

"_**Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Ryeowook!"**_

_**Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Ayahnya lebih membela wanita itu ketimbang anak kandungnya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga ucapanku jika menyangkut tentang wanita jalang itu, nan mothae!. Dia wanita yang telah membunuh ibuku. Dia penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi di keluarga ini. Semenjak kehadiarannya, aku merasa aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dia merebut semua kebahagiaanku. Kasih sayang dari ibu, dan juga kasih sayang dari ayah. Aku mengutuk wanita itu, Aku ingin dia mati.!"**_

_**Plakk**_

_**Satu tamparan kembali di dapatinya. Kristal bening yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya tumpah. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang tergenang air mata. Sekali lagi ayahnya menamparnya, hanya untuk membela wanita yang jelas-jelas penyebab kehancuran rumah tangganya.**_

"_**Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Dan jangan pernah keluar sebelum ayah mengijinkamu.!" memanggil beberapa pelayan namja, dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya.**_

_**Ryeowook terlihat berontak. "Lepaskan,! Aku tidak ingin ayah menikah dengan wanita itu.! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkannya.! Aku membencinya.!"**_

"_**Yang menikah adalah ayah, bukan kamu. Dan ayah akan tetap menikahinya bulan depan, meski tanpa persetujuanmu." Ucapan final dari , mengiringi langkahnya menuju seorang yeoja cantik, yang sejak tadi menunggunya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu. Ryeowook terkurung di kamarnya tanpa bisa keluar, bahkan untuk bersekolah. Hanya guru privat yang senantiasa mengunjunginya untuk memberikan pelajaran, agar dirinya tidak menjadi anak yang bodoh tanpa pengetahuan. Dan, seorang pelayan paruh baya yang setiap hari membawa makanan untuknya.**_

_**Ryeowook masih setia melihat keluar jendela saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pelayan wanita masuk dan mengunci pintunya kembali. Di tangannya membawa sebuah nampan dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas air. Ia menyimpan nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan menghampiri sang anak majikan.**_

"_**Tuan muda, anda harus sarapan dulu."**_

"_**Aku membencinya.."**_

_**Pelayan wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap." Ujarnya mengulang kalimatnya tadi.**_

"_**Aku tidak boleh membiarkan pernikahan itu terjadi, aku harus menghentikannya.."**_

_**Akhirnya, Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. "Lee ahjuma. Aku benar-benar membenci wanita itu." Suaranya terdengar parau. Benar-benar sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan juga… rasa benci.**_

_**Wanita paruh baya itu menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya dengan segenap kehangatan kasih sayang yang di milikinya. Anak majikannya itu, sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan, hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana menderitanya anak itu sepeninggal ibunya. "Jangan lakukan itu. Biarkan nanti ayahmu yang akan sadar sendiri. Bahwa, wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang baik."**_

_**Ryeowook dengan pandangan kosong, mulai membalas pelukan hangat yang di berikan wanita yang setia menjaganya setelah ibunya meninggal. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan mereka menikah, ahjuma. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu, untuk tidak membiarkan mereka menikah. Dan, akan kutepati janji itu. Aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan mereka, bagaimanpun caranya."**_

_**Lee ahjuma tidak mengucapkan apa-apa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook. "Makanlah dulu, kau pasti lapar." Ujarnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook menggenggam dengan erat sebuah cutter di tangannya. Sebuah cutter kecil, namun ketajamannya tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Dengan sekali tebas saja, sebuah kepala bahkan bisa terlepas dari tempatnya. Keinginannya untuk menghancurkan pernikahan ayahnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita itu menang dan memiliki ayahnya, beserta seluruh hartanya. **_

_**Ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Mencoba membuka pintunya dengan kunci cadangan yang di curinya dari Lee ahjuma pagi tadi. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengintip keluar. Di luar hanya ada dua pengawal yang tengah bermain catur. Ia menyeringai tipis. Rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.**_

_**Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar. Mendekati seorang pengawal yang tengah membelakanginya. Sebelum pengawal itu menyadari keberadaannya, tangan kirinya terulur ke depan wajah pengawal itu untuk membekap mulutnya. Dan, tangan kanannya yang memegang cutter segera mengiris permukaan kulit leher pengawal itu.**_

_**Pengawal itu terjatuh ke lantai, dengan darah yang merembas keluar dari luka menganga di lehernya. Pelayan yang masih tersisa menatap kaget peristiwa itu. Tangannya dengan segera meraih ponsel pintarnya untuk memanggil bantuan. Tapi, Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan secepat kilat di lemparnya cutternya ke arah pengawal itu. **_

"_**Akhh.." Pengawal itu memegang erat lengan kanannya yang tertancap cutter. Ia berusaha menarik cutter itu dari lengannya. Namun, Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah berada tepat di sampingnya dengan senang hati menarik cutter itu. Pengawal itu memekik kembali.**_

_**Ryeowook yang tidak tahan dengan pekikan pengawal itu langsung merobek mulutnya, menariknya hingga mencapai matanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pengawal itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Ryeowook menjauh dari sana.**_

_**Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar seseorang yang ingin sekali ia hancurkan malam ini. Ia sedikit bersembunyi saat beberapa pelayan terlihat berlari menuju kamarnya. Mereka pasti mendengar pekikan kedua pengawal tadi. Dan, sebelum pengawal itu mengetahui keberadaannya ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya.**_

_**Ia meraih gagang pintu, memutarnya dengan pelan. Perlahan pintunya terbuka, ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Dan, itu semakin memudahkannya untuk menghancurkan orang yang ada di dalam. Ia melongokkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam. Nafasnya memburu melihat ada orang lain di atas ranjang tempat wanita itu tidur.**_

_**Ia menatap nyalang sang ayah dan sang calon ibu. Dan sepertinya, ia harus membuat ayahnya menyaksikan sendiri kematian sang wanita pujaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita cantik yang terlelap di buai mimpi indah di samping ayahnya. Mereka bahkan tidak memakai sehelai bajupun, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.**_

_**Ryeowook mendekatkan cutternya yang masih berlumuran darah ke wajah cantik wanita itu. Membuat darah yang ada di cutter itu menetes di pipinya. Wanita itu membuka matanya, dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat kehadiran Ryeowook di sana dengan cutter di tangannya, jangan lupakan bajunya yang terdapat jipratan darah hasil membunuhnya tadi.**_

_**Wanita itu memekik kaget dan langsung membangunkan di sampingnya. Ryeowook tidak tinggal diam, ia menggoreskan ujung cutter itu ke pipi wanita itu.**_

"_**Argghh.. Yeobo! Ireona!" Wanita itu mengguncang tubuh dengan keras, seraya tangan kanannya memegang pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.**_

_** terbangun, ia menatap sang wanita dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Namun, setelah melihat keadaan sang wanita, ia langsung meraih wajah wanita itu dan mencoba mengobatinya. Tampaknya ia belum menyadari keberadaan putra tunggalnya di sana. **_

_**Ryeowook yang muak menyaksikan hal itu menarik rambut sang wanita. Wanita itu meringis merasakan perih di kepala dan juga pipinya. terlihat syok dengan apa yang di lakukan Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ryeowook, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"**_

"_**Kau tidak lihat, appa? Aku sedang berusaha membunuh wanita jalang ini."**_

_** menelan ludah kecut. "Hentikan, Ryeowook. Turunkan cutter itu sekarang, dan kita bicara baik-baik."**_

"_**Tidak akan pernah." Ryeowook menusuk leher wanita di depannya.**_

"_**Arrgghh..! Yeobo. Tolongh akhu.."**_

"_**Ayah mohon, Ryeowookie.."**_

_**Ryeowook tersenyum, senyum menyedihkan lebih tepatnya. Ayahnya rela memohon, hanya demi menyelamatkan wanita jalang yang tengah berada dalam kungkungannya. "Kenapa harus kau yang memohon, appa? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang memohon.?" Ryeowook semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya di rambut wanita itu. **_

_**Wanita itu mulai terisak. "A-aku… mohon.. hiks.."**_

"_**Katakan lagi,"**_

"_**Aku mohon… lephas-kan aku.."**_

_**Ryeowook menyeringai. Sementara sudah tampak pucat pasi di hadapannya. "Permohonanmu terkabul." Dengan sekali hentakan, Ryeowook menusuk jantung wanita itu. Wanita itu memuntahkan darah kental. Darah mulai memenuhi seprai.**_

"_**Ayah mohon, Ryeowook! Hentikan kegilaanmu ini!" berteriak kalap. Beberapa pengawal mulai berdatangan. Mereka baru saja akan mendekati Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook langsung menodongkan cutternya.**_

"_**Diam di situ, atau wanita jalang ini kehilangan nyawanya saat ini juga.!"**_

_**Para pengawal itu menurut, mereka berdiri di tempat masing-masing dengan waspada.**_

"_**Ryeowookie, dia sudah sekarat, lepaskan dia." memohon kembali.**_

"_**Tidak, sebelum aku merasa puas." Ryeowook kembali menghadiahkan sebuah tusukan di perut wanita itu. Di tariknya ke atas sehingga organ-organ dalam perutnya terlihat. Mata wanita itu membelalak lebih lebar. Dan itu menarik perhatian Ryeowook untuk menusuk bola mata indah itu kemudian mencungkilnya.**_

_**Beberapa pengawal menahan mual menyaksikan itu. membatu di tempat tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia terlalu syok, melihat anaknya membunuh wanita yang besok akan resmi menjadi istri sahnya.**_

"_**Ry-Ryeowook-ah," Cicitnya.**_

_**Ketiga pengawal yang ada di sana berinisiatip untuk menangkap dan menenangkan Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri terlihat masih sibuk menusuk-nusuk mayat wanita di bawahnya. Salah satu pengawal berhasil menangkap tangan Ryeowook yang memegang cutter. Seorang pengawal mengambil cutter di tangan Ryeowook, sementara pengawal yang tersisa menahan tangan Ryeowook yang satu lagi.**_

"_**Lepaskan aku.!" Ryeowook berteriak, sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya.**_

"_**Bawa dia ke ruang hukuman di bawah tanah!" Perintah mutlak.**_

"_**Aku bilang lepaskan!" Ryeowook kembali memberontak. Namun, kekuatan ketiga pengawal itu masih di atasnya.**_

_**Beberapa pelayan lainnya ternyata sudah berkumpul di depan kamar. Lee ahjuma mendekati Ryeowook yang masih setia memberontak.**_

"_**Tuan muda," Panggilnya masih tak percaya.**_

_**Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan memberontaknya, dan menatap sendu wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. "Lee ahjuma.." Ujarnya lirih.**_

"_**Kenapa kau melakukan itu, nak?" Lee ahjuma mulai terisak.**_

"_**Mianhae.." Hanya satu kata itu yang dia ucapkan, sebelum tubuhnya di tarik paksa oleh para pengawal tadi. **_

_**Lee ahjuma terisak sambil menatap kepergian Ryeowook. Ia sedikit bergetar melihat ada pancaran aneh yang terlihat di balik caramel milik namja manis itu. Sebuah pancaran yang ia simpulkan sebagai perasaan dendam, dan… nafsu membunuh yang kuat.**_

_**.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya di balik saku mantelnya, saat udara dingin menembus masuk mengenai kulit putihnya. Entah mengapa, udara malam itu terasa begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang, tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, saat _Ferrari Enzo_ merahnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas di depan sana. Belum selangkah yang ia ambil, _obsidian_-nya menangkap sosok yang tengah memanjat pagar jembatan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Satu kesimpulan yang di dapatnya saat melihat hal itu ialah, bunuh diri.

Langkahnya dengan cepat mendekati sosok itu. "Yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Teriaknya saat tiba di belakang namja yang sudah duduk santai di pagar.

Namja itu menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Seonsaengnim,?" Ujarnya bingung.

Yesung memperhatikan wajah namja di hadapannya. "Kim Ryeowook?" Ia mendekati pagar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan bunuh diri."

Ryeowook memutar matanya jengah. "Siapa yang ingin bunuh diri? Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini menikmati udara sejuk dan melihat laut lebih jelas."

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Yesung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar, menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan. "Aku pikir tadi kau akan bunuh diri."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Sebesar apapun masalahku, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Hanya orang bodoh dan berpikiran sempit yang akan melakukan hal konyol itu. Bunuh diri? Itu tidak ada gunanya."

Diam-diam Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia sependapat dengan apa yang di ucapkan siswa yang sempat membuatnya kesal setengah mati tadi siang. Perlahan ia membalik badannya menghadap ke laut. Rasa dingin yang tadi di rasakannya hilang entah kemana. Malah, sekarang dia menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan rambutnya dengan nakal.

Mereka terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke permukaan laut, yang memantulkan sinar rembulan dan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, senyuman dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini," Ryeowook membuka suara setelah sempat mengalami keheningan sementara.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku menyukai laut. Laut itu terlihat tenang, tapi mematikan. Dan bukankah, hidup itu bagaikan air laut?. Ada pasang, juga surutnya. Lagipula, saat menatap laut, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku sendiri, seperti berkaca. Aku bisa menemukan keberanian dan jati diriku di sana. Kekuatan yang membuatku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Kau tahu, dulu aku hampir menjatuhkan tubuhku ke bawah sana."

"Kau…" Yesung menatap tak percaya namja di sampingnya.

"Yah, aku ingin bunuh diri. Tapi, semua itu lenyap saat aku melihat laut. Airnya beriak pelan, seolah-oleh berteriak menyuruhku untuk tidak melompat. Dan sejak saat itulah, aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini." Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. "Keundae, seonsaengnim. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, dan tidak sengaja melihatmu yang seperti akan melompat ke bawah."

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Yesung ikut menatapnya. "Boleh, di mana?"

Ryeowook mulai turun dari pagar."Ttarawa." Ujarnya seraya melangkah menjauh.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

"Bar?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayo masuk."

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum cukup umur. Bukannya anak yang belum cukup umur di larang masuk ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Memang benar, tapi mereka tidak akan tahu jika aku belum cukup umur."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahuinya?" Yesung menahan tangan Ryeowook yang hendak melangkah.

"Kita tinggal kabur. Gampang, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil menangkap kita?"

Ryeowook memutar matanya jengah. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi." Ia melangkah masuk begitu saja, dua orang pengawal bertubuh kekar yang berjaga di luar sempat menahannya. Tapi, dengan otak cerdas yang di miliki Ryeowook, ia bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Suara musik yang mengalun keras menyambut mereka. Ryeowook mengajak Yesung untuk duduk di sofa yang paling ujung, tempatnya sedikit gelap dan jauh dari keramaian. Sangat cocok untuk orang yang tidak suka keramaian seperti dirinya.

Yesung membelak kaget saat Ryeowook memesan _Vodka. _Sejenis minuman keras yang berasal dari fermentasi gandum, yang merupakan minuman nasional orang-orang _Rusia_. _Vodka_ berupa cairan bening dan tidak berwarna. Biasanya _Vodka_ di campur dengan air dan etanol (alkohol), dengan kadar etanol antara 30%-70%. Sedangkan, Bir biasa saja hanya mengandung etanol sebesar 5%. Benar-benar minuman yang sangat keras, dan tidak cocok untuk anak di bawah umur seperti Ryeowook.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. "Kau serius ingin meminum ini?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi ini tidak baik untuk anak di bawah umur sepertimu. Kita pesan _Wine_ saja."

"Aku sudah bosan dengan Wine, aku ingin Vodca."

"Kau tahu, ini mahal." Ujarnya sedikit bohong agar Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya meminum _Vodka_ itu.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku pesan. Lagipula, bukan aku yang bayar. Jadi, tidak masalah" Balas Ryeowook acuh.

Yesung mendelik. "Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang bayar?"

"Tentu saja kau. Kau kan sudah punya pekerjaan dengan penghasilan yang banyak, jadi tidak ada salahnya mentraktir anak melarat sepertiku."

"Tapi kau yang mengajak."

"Mengajak, bukan berarti mentraktir, kan?"

Yesung mendengus kesal. Ia bahkan baru mulai bekerja hari ini, jadi ia belum mendapat gaji sepersenpun. Tapi, namja di hadapannya sudah minta di traktir dengan seenaknya. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengikuti ajakanmu tadi."

"Jangan menyesal, sudah terlanjur terjadi. Jadi, terima saja. Nae seonsaengnim." Ryeowook mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ah, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu ahjussi mesum saja."

"Yak, aku tidak mesum. Dan aku tidak setua itu. Umurku baru 24 tahun, sekedar informasi."

Ryeowook memasang wajah pura-pura kaget. "Jinjja? Tapi, wajahmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, kau… terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu."

"Kau menghinaku?" Yesung tidak terima.

"Kalau menurutmu itu sebuah penghinaan, maka jawabannya 'Iya"

Yesung memegangi wajahnya. "Tapi teman-temanku malah mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat lebih muda dari usiaku."

"Mereka mengatakan itu hanya sebatas hiburan. Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakanmu."

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia mengambil gelas dan menuang minuman ke dalam gelas, sebelum meneguk isinya hingga tuntas. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan kening saat minuman keras itu menyentuh lidah dan tenggorokannya.

Sementara Yesung sibuk dengan minumannya. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menatap nakal beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mencoba menggodanya.

"Mau bersenang-senang?" Tanyanya pada Yesung.

Yesung menatapnya. "Bersenang-senang?"

"Yah, dengan salah satu dari mereka." Ryeowook menunjuk wanita sexy tadi dengan dagunya.

"Tidak, kau saja." Yesung menatap tanpa minat wanita sexy yang sudah mulai menggodanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku tidak suka melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta." Ryeowook menyengir di akhir kalimatnya.

Kemudian, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan sekumpulan orang yang tengah menari di depan panggung membuatnya tertarik. "_Wanna dance with me?"_

Yesung ikut menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah menari itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. _"Sure, why not?"_

Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Yesung untuk ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Mereka menari bersama. Meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan alunan musik yang di ciptakan sang _Dj_.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Ryeowook keluar dari bar sembari memapah Yesung. Ternyata Yesung bukanlah _alkoholic_, terbukti dengan mabuknya ia setelah meminum hanya dua gelas _Vodka_. Sementara dirinya yang meminum satu botol, masih sadar sepenuhnya.

Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak, membuat kesan sexy tersendiri..

Dengan senang hati Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung berjalan tanpa bantuannya. Tidak di pungkiri, sebenarnya dirinya sudah lelah memapah tubuh Yesung yang memang lebih besar darinya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Yesung. Nampaknya ia perlahan mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku bawa mobil, akan lebih cepat daripada jalan kaki."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan mobilnya bergantian. "Kau ingin menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu?" Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku masih cukup sadar." Sanggah Yesung tidak terima.

Di saat mereka berdua asyik berseteru. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Yesung, muncul seorang namja yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa, di tangannya memegang sebuah tas dengan erat. Tak jauh di belakang namja itu, beberapa orang mengejarnya. Bisa di pastikan bahwa, namja itu adalah pencopet.

"Pencopet, kita harus mengejarnya." Belum sempat Yesung berlari, Ryeowook menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya sia-sia."

Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama memperhatikan pencopet itu yang mulai berlari menuju jalan tol. Ia berlari tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan. Sehingga tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah bus melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

_Braakk_

Tubuh pencopet itu terpental ke tengah jalan. Belum sempat ia bangun, sebuah truk langsung melindas kepalanya.

Yesung menganga tidak percaya menyaksikan kematian tragis sang pencopet. "D-dia.."

"Mati. Sudah kubilang, percuma mengejarnya. Karena ia akan mati."

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang tercipta akibat kecelakaan tadi. Ia dengan mudah menerobos tubuh orang-orang di hadapannya. Yesung tetap setia mengikuti di belakang. Tubuh pencopet itu kini terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Yesung menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya. Berkebalikan dengan Ryeowook yang malah mendekat dan berjongkok di samping mayat itu.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang bisa hidup dengan kepala hancur seperti ini?" Ryeowook melengos. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, menurutnya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh otak pencopet itu, dan kemudian menjilat jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung seraya ikut berjongkok di samping Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya sedang mencicipi darahnya." Jawabnya enteng.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau itu _vampire_?"

"Bukan, tapi _werewolf._"

Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Ryeowook menyengir. "Aku bercanda. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia nyata. Ayo kita pergi."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

"Kau ingin mampir sebentar?"

Yesung menatap apartemen Ryeowook sejenak. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengajakku ke rumahmu lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu."

"Lupakan soal itu. Kau mau mampir atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, yasudah. Aku masuk dulu." Ryeowook menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Yesung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook setelah memastikan mobilnya aman. Ryeowook menyalakan lampu membuat apartemen yang tadi gelap-gulita menjadi terang-benderang. Yesung sedikit menyipitkan matanya tak siap menerima cahaya yang tiba-tiba.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan buat minuman. Mau teh, atau kopi?"

"Aku mau coklat hangat."

"Itu tidak ada dalam penawaran."

Yesung mencibir. "Kau terlalu perhitungan. Baiklah, aku pilih kopi."

"Okey.."

Tubuh Ryeowook menghilang di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dengan ruang tamu. Sementara Yesung menunggu dan menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tangannya meraih remote dan menyalakan Tv, dan sebuah acara musik menarik perhatiannya. Ia terkadang memejamkan matanya menikmati melody yang di ciptakan sang penyanyi.

Ryeowook menghampirinya dengan nampan di tangannya. Langkahnya sedikit memelan, memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang tampak sangat menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari layar plasma di depannya. Ia tersenyum, senyum tulus melihat wajah Yesung yang entah sejak kapan, terlihat sangat tampan.

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Yesung terbuka. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertangkap basah. "Kau lama sekali, aku sudah haus dari tadi." Ia berdiri, mengambil segelas kopi dan meneguk isinya tepat di hadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook seperti mendapatkan debaran aneh saat Yesung berdiri mengambil gelas di nampan yang di pegangnya dan meminumnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan debaran itu sebelumnya. Kecuali debaran penuh kemenangan saat berhasil menaklukkan lawannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung yang kembali memindah-mindahkan channel. Acara musik yang di tontonnya tadi sudah selesai.

Ryeowook sedikit melirik ke sampingnya. "Apa kau mau makan?" Tanyanya sedikit canggung. Entah karena apa.

"Jangan mengajakku, jika akhirnya aku juga yang membayar." Perhatian Yesung tetap menuju Tv.

"Ani.. aku akan masak sendiri."

Yesung menatapnya intens. Membuat Ryeowook semakin berdebar. "Kau bisa masak?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku?" Ryeowook memasang wajah kesal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku memang sudah lapar sejak tadi, dan kau baru menawariku sekarang. Cepat masak sana."

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook. "Sudah bersyukur aku menawarimu. Dasar, tidak tahu diri." Ujarnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Yesung hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Sopanlah sedikit, aku ini gurumu."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Udara di pagi hari itu terasa begitu segar. Matahari juga bersinar tidak terlalu menyengat. Yesung membuka matanya pelan, saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajah tampannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling. Kesan pertama yang di dapatinya adalah, asing. Ini bukan rumahnya. Namun begitu, rumah ini terasa begitu familiar. Ia memegangi sedikit kepalanya yang pusing. Efek dari minum semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah yang telah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, menikmati sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah terkutuk yang paling di bencinya.

Yesung menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedikit menyegarkan diri sebelum ia menghampiri Ryeowook di dapur.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan roti di tangannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya acuh. Tapi, kembali ia menatap Yesung. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak mengajar hari ini?"

Yesung mengambil sekeping roti di piring Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu berdecak tak terima. Tapi tak juga melarangnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

"Tsk. Itu bukan jawaban yang kuminta."

"Kurasa, maksud dari pertanyaanmu tadi seperti itu." Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. Mengambil kepingan roti terakhir kemudian berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangan dan juga rotinya. Bye." Ryeowook hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Setelah meminum segelas air putih dari dalam lemari pendingin, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur. Sedikit melirik ke arah gudang yang sejak hari itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Biasanya, rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang berlebihan akan membunuh siapa saja secara perlahan-lahan."

Yesung tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang tengah bersandar di dinding di belakangnya, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menatap tajam. Ternyata ia sudah menatap gudang itu begitu lama, membuat sang pemilik menjadi tidak suka.

"Belum pulang, seonsaengnim?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Tubuh Yesung seakan membatu, mendengar pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu. "A-aku baru saja akan pulang. Sampai bertemu di sekolah." Ujarnya cepat dan berlalu dari sana.

Ryeowook menatap kepergiannya datar. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan, mengikuti langkah Yesung untuk keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho… author kembali lagi membawa chapter 3. #Senyum2GakJelas**

**Mau curhat bentar.**

**Saya paling gak suka ma Author yang gak pernah balas review. :'( Kesannya kayak gimana gitu. Anda meminta review, bukankah seharusnya anda menghargai dengan membalasnya juga. Apa susahnya membalas review mereka satu-satu? Alasan karena capek mengetik? Hei, bukankah setiap ff yang anda buat itu di ketik juga? Tapi anda tidak masalah dengan itu, meski ff itu panjangnya sampai 9000 kata. Lalu kenapa hanya mengetik balasan anda tidak mampu? Yang bahkan tidak sampai 100 kata. Ya, kecuali itu ff OneShoot.**

**Well, tapi setidaknya itu lebih bagus ketimbang Author yang suka membandingkan beberapa readers favoritenya dengan readers lainnya. Pen name readers pavoritenya di BOLD sementara yang bukan apa-apa TIDAK DI BOLD. Itu jauh menjengkelkan menurutku. Karena saya tidak suka membandingkan readersku, saya menghargai mereka semua dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. *maaf bagi yang gak suka***

**Maaf, bagi yang tidak sependapat dengan saya. Saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran saya. Lagipula, saya rasa banyak readers yang sependapat dengan saya. Maybe..**

**Mungkin di antara kalian beranggapan bahwa "Review tidak di balas itu tidak masalah, selama authornya tetap meng'update ff".. Yeah.. pemikiran yang cukup logis menurutku. **** Tapi, saya tetap mengharapkan balasan. Walau hanya sesekali tidak apa-apa, asalkan di balas. Lagipula, banyak readers yang membuat pertanyaan di review. Sangat tidak enak kalau tidak di jawab. Kalau memang tidak bisa balas satu-satu, balasannya bisa di rangkum menjadi satu.**

**Okey, sepertinya sudah cukup cuhat gajenya. ^.^**

**.**

**Nah, di sini sudah di ungkap siapa sebenarnya Ryeowook itu. Di adalah… Psychopath. Bermula dari ia memberontak dan membunuh yeoja yang akan menjadi ibu tirinya. Seperti yang di rasakan Lee ahjuma, ia melihat ada pancaran aneh di dalam mata Ryeowook. Dan yeah, itu perasaan dendam dan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Maaf, bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan karakter Ryeowook ini. #Bow dan maaf juga kalau adegan pembunuhannya tidak sadis. #BowAgain**

**Oh iya, Author senaaaaaaang sekali banyak yang suka ma karakter Ryeowook di ff ini. Sampai senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca review kalian semua. Hehehe.**

**Dan, sekedar informasi. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. \(^o^)/ Gak mau ngutang ff lama-lama, makanya di tamatin secepatnya. #Slapped. Tapi tenang, pasti akan ada ff baru kok. Kkk.**

**Di chapter depan juga bakalan di ungkap siapa sebenarnya Yesung itu. Hayooo.. pasti udah pada penasaran, kan? Readers: Tidakkk! Me: #Pundung.**

**Sebenarnya, ff ini udah selesai sejak tanggal 27 kemarin. Tapi, pengen ngulur-ngulur waktu dulu. Gak seru juga kalau rasa penasarannya hanya sebentar, makanya baru update sekarang. Mau bikin kalian pada penasaran tingkat tinggi dulu. Wkwkwk. #DiLemparGolok**

**Dan soal gudang di rumah Ryeowook. Banyak yang bertanya itu gudang apa. Maaf yah, untuk saat ini itu masih rahasia. ~.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Kim Anna:** Yaa, sekali-kali membuat karakternya berbeda dari ff lainnya. Itu juga permintaan dari seseorang #LirikBlackAngel119

**RyeoTa4707:** salam kenal yah. ^.^ Wookie bukan orang jahat, hanya sedikit gila. Lihat saja scene dia ngebunuh kekasih appanya. Di chapter ini juga udah terungkap jati diri Wookie. Dia itu Psychopath.. XD

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Soal gudang di rumah Ryeowook, itu rahasia antara aku dan Ryeowook. Kkk.

**Black angel119:** Ryeowook juga bisa menyeringai lho, bukan Cuma Kyu yang bisa. Kkk. Kalau punya guru sekeren Yesung, pasti bakalan betah di sekolah dan gak mau pulang ke rumah. XD

**Yeryeokstar:** Bukannn, itu Yesung. Gak mungkin kan Yesung di sebut 'namja bertubuh mungil'. Kkk.

**R'Rin4869:** Hahaha.. gatel pengen nyubit Ryeowook, yah? XD ohya, mau minta pendapatnya. Bagaimana dengan karakter cast's di sini? Udah tetap atau masih labil? Minta sarannya lagi.. kkk

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin:** Gpp.. XD Iya, Ryeowook memang pemimpin di kelas itu.

**meidi96:** di Chapter ini Full YeWook moment, moga suka yah..

**Veeclouds: **Hai juga. Ryeowook setiap saat selalu keren lho. Kkk. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah ketemu Ryeowook, kalau jodoh tidak akan lari ke mana. Wkwk.

**Ichigo song:** Sempat bertanya-tanya juga awalnya. Ichi kok gak review yah? Apa jangan-jangan dia gak tau ada ff ini? Wkwk. Tapi ternyata lupa review. Ckck.. gpp lah, hanya kesalahan kecil. XD Jeongmal gomawo udah ngasi tau tentang kesalahannya. Udah di perbaiki. Dan setelah itu, baca ffku yang gk pake tanda baca di akhir kalimat malah jadi gak enak sendiri bacanya. Wkwk. ini udah panjang dan masih termasuk update kilat kan.?

**fieeloving13:** Udah di lanjut. XD

**ryeoluhan203:** Setelah baca flashback, kayaknya sudah bisa di tebak siapa Ryeowook itu. Kkk. pembunuhan yang berlanjut.

** .16:** Tunggu chapter selanjutnya untuk mengetahui apa yang di sembunyikan oleh Ryeowook. Kkk. Ryeowook teroris? Bukann, hanya orang yang sedikit gila. kkk

**hanazawa kay:** Iya, berandalan yang manis. Kkk.

** 1:** Gomawo.. Udah di lanjut.

**Etwina:** Gpp.. XD Iya, Ryeowook punya alasan untuk itu, seperti kata Leetuk "Mereka hanya anak-anak yang haus akan kasih sayang. Dan mencoba mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah.". Gomawo juga untuk semangatnya. Kkk.

**lavenClouds:** Udah di lanjut. Moga suka..

**Cloud prince:** Baguslah kalau suka, kirain malah gak suka karena karakternya jauh dari kesan manis. Gak akan ada yang ngerjain Yesung kok, tenang aja. Yesung tetap seme donk, gak mungkin dia jadi uke untuk Ryeowook. Yesung bersikap lemah juga ada alasannya Ai, ntar di chapter selanjutnya akan di bahas. #Smirk dan, untuk ruangan rahasia itu juga akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya, untuk saat ini itu masih jadi rahasia perusahaan. Wkwkwk. Antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, lebih sereman Kyu donk. Itu kan keahliannya dia. Tapi lebih sereman cinderella di bandingkan dengan Kyu. #apasih?

**77clouds:** Udah di lanjut. Hehehe..

**ririn chubby:** Terbangnya jangan lama-lama, ntar malah kebawa angin lagi. Kkk. Mengenai Yesung, ntar di chapter selanjutnya akan di bahas mengenai siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan apa alasannya dia gak ngelawan. Ya, kamu benar. Karakter Ryeowook di sini akan aku buat berbeda dari karakternya di ff lain. Gak akan ada kesan polos. Tapi, dia itu tetap manusia, bukan makhluk dari dunia lain. Hehe. Yang bisa menyeringai bukan Cuma Kyu lho, tapi Ryeowook juga. Tapi tetap lebih sereman si Evil. #dijitak. Waw, kelasmu ancur banget donk. Salut. #apaancoba? Pasti gurumu pada kewalahan ngadepin teman kelasmu itu. Ugh, gak kebayang kalau jadi guru di sana. Pasti udah langsung kabur duluan aku. Kkk. iya, aku lebih tua dari kamu. Aku 93line. Aku malah paling seneng kalau ada yang manggil eonni, kesannya jadi lebih akrab. kkk

**lenyclouds: **Lucu? Hehe.. sekali-kali Ryeowook jadi badboy dan Yesung jadi goodboy. Lagipula, dengan begitu Yesung bisa mengubah kebiasaan uke-nya dengan mudah. Kkk. Ryeowook memang pemimpin di kelas itu.

**mie2ryeosom:** Bener nih? Aku tagih reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya yah. XD maksud kamu ff dengan pair Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook, yah? Hmm.. bisa. Tapi gk bisa di bikinin secepatnya.

**Guest:** Jinjja? Kirain Cuma karakter Ryeowook yang berbeda dari biasanya, ternyata Yesung juga. Pasti karena dia lemah di sini, iya kann? Wkwk. Terima kasih sudah bilang ffnya menggoda, semoga chapter ini tetap menggoda yah. XD

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan tetap membuat anda semua merasa puas.**

**Dan, untuk selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mereview. Itu adalah hak kalian masing-masing. So, berikanlah review yang seikhlas-ikhlasnya. Tanpa ada paksaan dari siapapun.**

**Gomawo.. ^.^**


	4. The End of Problem

**My Lovely Teacher**

**Cast: YeWook **

**Other cast's : Find by your self**

**By Iekha12693**

**Warning : Boys Love, Shoneun-ai, Yaoi, Alternative Universe, Gaje, etc..**

**.**

**.**

Yesung memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar. Ia melangkah pelan menuju mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya. Dengan posisi tubuh yang masih berdiri, ia menatap satu-persatu anak didiknya dengan intens.

"Kim Ryeowook, turunkan kakimu dari atas meja." Perintahnya tegas.

Namja yang di maksud hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menurunkan kakinya. "Aku sudah terbiasa duduk seperti itu, seonsaengnim. Mian," Sahutnya santai dan menatap remeh pada Yesung. Seringaian tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang." Ia berdiri kembali, memulai untuk menulis di papan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Seonsaengnim," Panggil Ryeowook.

Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka pelajaran sejarah." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kita ganti dengan pelajaran yang lain saja? Seperti…. Pelajaran biologi dengan sistem reproduksi, mungkin?"

Riuh-rendah para siswa terdengar menggema. Yesung menatap Ryeowook intens. "Sudah cukup bercandanya?" Tanyanya datar, kemudian menulis kembali di papan tulis.

Ryeowook mencibir melihatnya. "Seonsaengnim," Panggilnya lagi.

Yesung berbalik. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya berusaha tetap sabar.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengajarkan kami sistem reproduksi? Kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mempelajari sejarah yang terus berulang-ulang tanpa henti."

Beberapa siswa menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan tanpa menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook, ia kembali menulis. Ryeowook tidak mau menyerah, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengganggu guru tampannya tersebut.

"Seonsaengnim," Panggilnya lagi. Yesung tidak bergeming, ia tetap menulis di papan tulis tanpa berbalik maupun menanggapi panggilan dari siswanya itu.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, ia memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Yesung dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah. Dan, seriangainya melebar melihat satu objek yang akan dia jadikan bahan candaan untuk bersenang-senang. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Ternyata kau memiliki bokong yang sexy, seonsengnim."

Yesung menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, tangannya menggenggam erat spidol di tangannya tanpa berbalik. Suara bisikan dan tawa kecil mulai terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Ryeowook menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kembali, sambil menyilang kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Yesung dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Aku penasaran, sudah berapa banyak orang yang memasukimu?" Tanyanya frontal.

Yesung berbalik dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Para siswa kembali berbisik-bisik. Ryeowook yang melihat ekspresi marah Yesung hanya memberikan tatapan polos.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku kira kau uke, tapi ternyata kau seme." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Lalu, sudah berapa orang yang kau masuki?" Tanyanya mengulang pertanyaannya tadi dengan sedikit perbedaan. "Pasti menyenangkan bisa menyentak-nyentakkan pinggulmu dengan orang-orang yang kau masuki."

Yesung menggeram kesal. "Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Ryeowook. Aku ini gurumu."

"Aku tahu, seonsaengnim. Tidakkah kau dengar aku menyebutmu 'Seonsaengnim'?"

"Setidaknya kau menjaga setiap ucapan yang akan kau keluarkan."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Benar 'kan, chinguya?" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman sekelasnya. Teman-temannya menganguk dengan semangat. "Kau lihat, seonsaengnim? Mereka saja mengetahuinya. Dan asal kau tahu, seonsaengnim. Aku ini ahli dalam sistem reproduksi. Kau mau belajar denganku?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan seriuslah mengikuti materi yang aku ajarkan.!"

Ryeowook cemberut mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat Yesung kembali menulis dan kemudian menjelaskan setiap kalimat yang ia tulis di papan tulis. Ia membuka bibirnya. "Ak-"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu.!" Yesung memotong ucapan yang hendak ia keluarkan dengan cepat.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya segera, membuat gerakan yang seolah-olah ia mengunci mulutnya dengan _Zipper._ "Okey."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Jam istirahat pertama baru saja di mulai. Para siswa terlihat berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali Ryeowook yang dengan semangatnya langsung melompat keluar saat bell berdering dari speaker kecil yang menempel di sudut atas dinding. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari kelas saat kelas itu sudah sangat kosong.

Ryeowook berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku celana, sedang tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak absurd mendengarkan alunan music yang mengalun dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Bibirnya bersenandung sesekali, atau hanya bersiul-siul pelan mengikuti lagu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang mengerumuni sesuatu dengan alis kanan yang terangkat seraya melepaskan earphone-nya. Merasa penasaran ia mendekat, menepuk punggung tiap orang di hadapannya yang langsung memberi jalan untuknya dengan patuh.

"Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh orang sepertimu, huh? Kau itu tidak lebih hanyalah seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna." Seseorang berujar tegas dan menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan pada namja manis yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Ryeowook menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah datar, ternyata hanya sebuah perdebatan kecil yang di lakukan oleh dua namja yang memang terkenal kenakalannya di sekolah ini, selain dirinya tentu saja.

"Setidaknya sampah masih bisa di daur ulang dan berguna kembali."

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap pada namja manis yang dengan langkah santainya berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang bersitegang tadi. Ryeowook berdiri di samping Hyukjae yang menatapnya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman manis, kemudian memberikan tatapan sinis nan meremehkan pada namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau tampak begitu meremehkan temanku, Hyun Ki Jun-ssi. Ada masalah?"

Namja yang bernama Hyun Ki Jun itu berdecih pelan. "Dasar lemah. Kau tidak berani melawanku sendirian dan memanggil temanmu? Cih." Ia menatap Hyukjae nyalang.

"Aku yang datang sendiri, Ki Jun-ssi. Tidak ada yang memanggilku. Hanya naluri persahabatanku yang membawaku datang kemari karena melihat temanku di serang oleh binatang." Ryeowook tak membiarkan Hyukjae berujar sedikitpun, ia menyuruh hyukjae untuk mundur. Meski sedikit tidak rela, Hyukjae tetap mengikuti perintahnya.

Ki Jun menggeram kesal. "Siapa yang kau maksud binatang, berengsek?!"

"Orang yang baru saja mengataiku berengsek. Dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila." Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya ringan.

"Kalau aku binatang gila, lalu kau apa?!"

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah polos. "Eumm.. aku adalah si jenius Kim Ryeowook dari keluarga besar Kim yang terhormat." Ia tertawa. Namun, dalam hati ia sedikit risih saat mengucapkan marga keluarganya dengan bangga.

"Tsk. Kau sama saja dengan temanmu yang tidak berguna itu. Kau dan dia sama-sama manusia rendahan yang tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Ryeowook sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan namja tampan itu. Ia memincingkan matanya tak suka. Manusia rendahan? Ayolah, namja di hadapannya masih lebih rendahan di matanya. Tapi tidak memiliki apa-apa? Itu yang membuatnya hatinya keruh. Ia memang tidak memiliki apa-apa di dunia ini. Hanya sahabat dan rumah kecil yang dia tempati, tidak ada kasih sayang dari orang tua yang ia rindukan. Matanya memanas mengingat ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Kau dan aku sangat jauh berbeda. Aku kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan. Sementara kau," Ia menunjuk tepat di wajah Ryeowook yang memasang wajah datar menyembunyikan emosinya. "Kau hanyalah namja miskin yang secara tidak sengaja bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau sungguh tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah ini. Bahkan untuk menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah ini pun, kau sama sekali tidak pantas."

"Kita berpijak di tanah yang sama, bukan?" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, namja itu mundur sedikit. "Dan, kita bernaung di bawah langit yang sama. Bahkan kau juga memakan apa yang aku makan, meminum dan menghirup oksigen. Tidak ada bedanya."

"Burung-burung yang terbang di atas langit, tidak akan pernah bisa berbaur dengan ikan-ikan yang berenang di lautan." Ki Jun menghentikan langkahnya saat Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyeringai, merasakan kemenangan atas ucapannya.

"Tapi, setidaknya mereka bisa berbaur dalam bentuk hidangan untuk di santap." Giliran Ryeowook yang menyeringai. Namja di hadapannya berdecih. "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku dan temanku adalah sampah dan manusia rendahan. Tapi, tidakkah kau menyadarinya, bahwa kau masih jauh lebih rendahan dari kami. Kami memang tidak memiliki apa-apa, keluarga, orang tua, juga harta yang melimpah. Tapi setidaknya, kami masih memiliki harga diri, kesadaran dan pikiran." Ia melangkah selangkah. "Sementara kau yang memiliki harta, keluarga, dan orang tua, tidak memiliki apa yang aku miliki… bahkan otak sekalipun." Ia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, menunjukkan di mana letak otak itu.

Namja di hadapannya langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Ryeowook, namun tangannya segera di tangkap oleh namja manis itu. Ia menyeringai. "Kenapa? Mau memukulku? Kau sudah tidak bisa membalas ucapanku makanya sekarang kau ingin menggunakan kekerasan?" Ia menyentak tangan namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan ototmu, tapi tidak pernah mau menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir." Ia mengikis jarak di antara mereka. "Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, chinguya. Bukan ototmu yang tidak berguna ini." Ia memelintir tangan namja di hadapannya yang segera memekik kesakitan.

"_Look_, sekarang siapa yang berkuasa? Aku atau kamu?" Ryeowook menatap beberapa siswa yang masih mengelilingi untuk menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. "Menurut kalian, siapa sekarang yang memiliki kekuasaan?!" Ia semakin menekan tangan namja yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di bawahnya, namja itu semakin memekik kesakitan dan berteriak-teriak untuk di lepaskan.

Para siswa yang berkumpul menelan ludah kecut dan perlahan-lahan menyebut namanya. Ryeowook semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ia menatap wajah Ki Jun yang sudah memerah menahan rasa sakit di tangannya. "Kau lihat? Sekarang aku yang berkuasa. Dan kau di bawahku." Ia melepaskan tangan Ki Jun kemudian menendang dadanya, hingga namja tampan itu tersungkur dengan pantat terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai keramik yang keras. Ia memekik tertahan.

"Kau memang memiliki harta yang berlimpah, tapi aku… memiliki kekuasaan." Dan ia langsung berlalu dari sana di ikuti Hyukjae.

.

.

Yesung diam-diam menyaksikan hal itu. Ia menatap punggung Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan perbuatan Ryeowook yang menyakiti temannya, karena menurutnya, namja itu memang pantas untuk di berikan pelajaran atas kesombongannya. Ryeowook memang siswa yang nakal, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati untuk menolong temannya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Yesung sekarang.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Namun Ryeowook tampak masih terjaga di dalam kamarnya. Ia berbaring telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian menatap jam berbentuk segi empat yang menempel di dinding kamarnya sesekali. Ia menghela nafas melihat jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka 12. Ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Di langkahkannya kakinya mendekati jendela, menyingkap tirai gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap keluar.

Suasana di luar sudah semakin gelap dan sepi, ia rasa ini adalah saat yang pas untuknya berburu korban lagi. Ia menyeringai, menutup kembali tirai gorden dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyambar sebuah mantel besar berwarna hitam pekat.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan yang selalu ia jaga dari jangkauan orang-orang. Hanya dirinya yang boleh melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, bahkan Hyukjae sang _partner in crime_ pun tidak ia perbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya itu.

Ia menyalakan lampu saat tubuhnya sudah masuk sempurna, dan ruangan itu seketika terang dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinarinya. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap rak yang ada di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tak ubahnya sebuah perpustakaan dengan banyaknya rak tinggi dan lebar yang tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan.

Ia mulai berjalan, melewati rak pertama yang berisi benda-benda tajam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghabisi mangsanya. Kemudian melewati rak kedua yang berisi berbagai macam bentuk toples yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan formalin dan bola mata yang mengambang pelan. Ia menyeringai melihat setiap bola mata koleksinya. Kemudian ia melangkah lagi melewati rak ketiga yang juga terdapat berbagai macam toples kecil dengan cairan formalin dan jantung di dalamnya. Dan terakhir, ia melangkah mengelilingi sebuah rak terakhir yang terdapat berbagai macam toples yang di isi dengan bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya. Seperti jari tangan, kaki, dan telinga.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat semua koleksinya. Ia kemudian menatap bergantian dinding kanan dan dinding kirinya yang di penuhi oleh foto setiap korbannya. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah dinding yang masih kosong di sebelah kanan, mengambil selembar foto dari saku mantelnya dan menempelkannya di tempat kosong tersebut. Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan terpampang jelas di kertas ukuran 3R itu. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengusap-ngusap wajah di dalam foto itu lembut.

"Kau sangat tampan." Pujinya. "Tapi sayangnya… malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir untukmu menikmati indahnya dunia ini." Tatapan matanya menajam. Di tancapkannnya sebuah pisau tepat di kening foto namja itu. "Aku akan menjadi malaikat penjabut nyawamu malam ini." Ia menyeringai dan tertawa kejam. Membuat suara tawanya menggema di ruangan tertutup itu.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat keluar dari dalam bar dengan tubuh linglung, tapi meski begitu, ia masih sadar dan bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya meski akhirnya tetap ter. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir diantara mobil mewah pengunjung bar lainnya. Saat pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dan ia sudah bersiap masuk, seseorang berseru pelan di belakangnya.

"Sudah mau pulang, Hyun Ki Jun-ssi?"

Ki Jun mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang. Di tatapnya dengan mata memincing pada namja yang tengah bersandar dengan santai di kap mobil pengunjung bar lainnya. Ia tidak dapat mengenali wajah namja itu, selain karena cahaya yang temaram juga karena namja itu memakai topi mantelnya sehingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"_Nuguseyo?"_ Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Namja di hadapannya tidak bergeming. Namun, perlahan-lahan namja itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan mendekatinya. Ki Jun was-was saat namja itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Namja itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menurunkan topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia menyeringai, sementara namja di hadapannya membelalakkan matanya.

"Selamat malam, Ki Jun-ssi."

Dan, kesadaran Ki Jun menghilang saat sebuah jarum suntik tertancap sempurna di leher kirinya.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Ki Jun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia meringis pelan merasakan pusing di kepalanya juga rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan dan juga kakinya. Ia mencoba melihat, namun hanya kegelapanlah yang di dapatinya. Kemudian ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi semua percuma, tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan erat. Ia terikat di sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan yang ia tidak ketahui tempatnya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?"

"Kim Ryeowook," Ki Jun mengucapkan sebuah nama yang ia yakini adalah nama dari namja yang telah membekapnya di ruangan yang memberikan aura negatif tersendiri baginya.

Ryeowook tergelak, seolah-olah namja di hadapannya memberikan sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu untuk menghiburnya. "Ternyata kau masih bisa mengenaliku, meski dengan mata tertutup seperti itu. Tidak kusangka kau ternyata pintar juga." Suara Ryeowook terkesan meremehkan, ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya dalam keadaan terbalik. Ia menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi, sedang kakinya mengapit pangkal sandaran kursi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Dan di mana aku?"

"Aku menginginkan kematianmu. Dan kau berada di istanaku sekarang."

Tubuh Ki Jun menegang. "Jangan bercanda Kim Ryeowook! Dan cepat lepaskan ikatan dan kain yang menutupi mataku.!"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin kau ingin melihat apa yang ada di sekitarmu setelah aku membuka kain itu."

"_Bull shit!_ Aku mau kau membukanya sekarang!"

"Kau tidak sabaran ternyata." Ryeowook berdecih pelan. "Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika perutmu mual nantinya." Ia segera berdiri mendekati Ki Jun yang tampak menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"_Well_, bisakah kau tenang? Aku sulit membuka ikatanmu jika kau bergerak terus-menerus seperti orang kerasukan."

Ki Jun menghentikan aksi meloloskan dirinya. Dirinya dengan pasrah menunggu Ryeowook menyelesaikan kegiatannya membuka kain yang menutupi matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya saat kain itu terlepas dari matanya. Setelah atensinya sudah bisa menerima cahaya dengan baik, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya membelalak sempurna melihat isi tiap rak di depannya. Ryeowook memang sengaja mengarahkan posisi duduk namja itu menghadap rak-rak berisi barang koleksi yang tidak wajarnya itu.

Ryeowook terkekeh di sampingnya. "Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Kau tidak akan mau melihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu saat aku membuka kain yang menutupi pandanganmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan barang koleksiku?"

"Kau gila, Kim Ryeowook.!" Ki Jun mengumpat. Ryeowook semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Okey, aku memang gila. Dan kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang." Ia menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap menghadapi kematianmu sekarang? Atau kau ingin menundanya dan mengobrol denganku terlebih dahulu?" Ryeowook duduk kembali di kursinya dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Ia menatap tajam Ki Jun yang berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya. "Kau tahu, kau sudah salah untuk berurusan denganku tadi siang di sekolah."

Ki Jun menatapnya dengan nafas memburu. "Kaulah yang ikut campur dalam urusanku, berengsek!"

"Hm, tapi orang yang berurusan denganmu adalah sahabatku. Dan semua yang berurusan dengan orang-orang terdekatku, maka secara otomatis dia telah berurusan denganku." Intonasi suaranya mulai meninggi. "Dan, aku membenci orang sombong sepertimu." Ia beranjak dari posisinya. Mendekati rak pertama yang berisi peralatan dan benda tajam miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah gunting dengan ujung yang sangat runcing dan mengusap-usap permukaan gunting itu.

Ia berbalik dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Waktumu sudah habis, Ki Jun-ssi. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu." Ryeowook menampakkan raut kecewa dan menyesal, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja tampan yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat gunting yang di pegang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melangkah mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ki Jun yang seperti menahan nafas ketakutan. "Ada pesan terakhir?" Bisiknya. Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap intens Ki Jun, menunggu namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku.. aku masih ingin hidup, Ryeowook-ssi. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Suaranya bergetar, sungguh ia takut jika berurusan dengan kematian.

"Ckck, ternyata kau tak sekuat gossip yang beredar, Ki Jun-ssi. Kau hanyalah namja lemah yang takut menghadapi kematian. Salahmu sendiri yang membuatku muak dengan kesombonganmu itu." Ia mengangkat gunting di tangannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku mantelnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di hadapan Ki Jun yang melebarkan matanya.

"Kau lihat gunting ini?" Ia menunjukkan guntingnya yang tampak berkilat, kemudian mengarahkannya pada kertas tadi dan mengguntingnya, membuat kertas itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. "Gunting ini sangat tajam untuk memisahkan kertas ini menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Tapi sayangnya… gunting ini tidak mampu membuat tubuhmu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian." Tangannya senantiasa mengarahkan gunting itu untuk menggunting kertas di tangannya sampai kepingan terkecil dan berhamburan di lantai yang dingin.

Ryeowook menyentuh ujung gunting sambil menatap Ki Jun intens. "Tapi setidaknya, ujungnya ini…. mampu untuk menembus kulitmu." Dan dengan sekali hentakan ia mengarahkan ujung gunting itu ke perut namja di hdapannya yang langsung memekik kesakitan. Darah merembas keluar dari tusukan tadi, mengaliri gunting dan tangan Ryeowook yang tersenyum puas melihatnya.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:11 dini hari. Tampak seorang namja tampan masih asyik berguling-guling di atas _Single bed_-nya dengan gelisah. Matanya terpejam erat, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyelami mimpi indah seperti apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh para tetangganya. Ia membuka matanya cepat, menampakkan iris kelamnya yang tampak lelah.

Ia terduduk sambil memeluk gulingnya posesif. Di tatapnya jam weker di atas meja di samping ranjangnya dengan helaan nafas lelah. "Sial, kenapa insomniaku harus kambuh di saat seperti ini?" Decaknya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang langsung menampakkan suasana malam yang begitu mencekam.

Setelah menghela nafas kembali, ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati jendela. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu aura yang aneh dan firasat buruk. Ia memegang tengkuknya dan mengusapnya pelan. Semilir angin mengenai wajah tampannya saat ia membuka jendela, seperti mengantarkan sebuah bisikan padanya. Ia menutup matanya kemudian membukanya kembali, setelah menutup jendelanya kembali ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju basement dengan tergesa-gesa, entahlah ia akan kemana ia juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya pergi. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya keluar dari area parkiran itu.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

"Eoh, Masih hidup?" Ryeowook bertanya santai melihat namja di hadapannya masih terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah segar. Ia menarik gunting di perut namja itu dengan pelan membuat gesekan panas di sekitar daging luka tusukan yang di buatnya tadi. Ki Jun mengerang perih.

"Wahh.. darahmu berwarna merah." Ryeowook berujar ceria menatap darah di gunting dan juga tangannya. Mengatakannya seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Darah… memang berwarna merah, bukan?

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Ki Jun terbatuk pelan. Nafasnya serasa memburu seiring rasa sakit dan perih di perutnya.

"Ki Jun-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut wajah Ryeowook tampak khawatir. "Apa ini benar-benar sakit?" Ia menyentuh luka tusukan di perut Ki Jun, mengusap-ngusapnya pelan kemudian mencengkramnya.

"Arkhh!"

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, bukan? Hmm…" Ia berjalan mengelilingi Ki Jun dan menatap seksama tubuh namja tampan itu. "Aku tidak akan tega memisahkan tubuhmu menjadi beberapa bagian. Telinga ini," Tangannya menyentuh telinga Ki jun yang bergetar ketakutan. "Mata ini," Tangannya beralih menyentuh kelopak mata Ki Jun. "Serta jari-jari besar nan kokoh ini. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi bahan koleksianku di dalam toplesku yang masih kosong. Tapi aku…. Akan membuatmu menjadi patung koleksi pertamaku yang utuh." Ia menyeringai.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar Ki Jun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh sisi kanan wajah namja tampan itu dan beralih menyentuh bibirnya yang terdapat bercak darah akibat batuk dan muntah darah tadi. Ia menyentuh bibir namja itu seduktif kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua dan menyatukan bibirnya. Melumat pelan bibir namja tampan itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun, rasa asin menyergap pengecapnya, ia tahu itu adalah darah dari namja tampan itu tapi ia tidak peduli.

Setelah merasa puas, Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya. Mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum. "Seperti yang kuduga, rasanya memang manis." Ia menyeringai. "_Well,_ sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Saatnya untuk menutup mata dan menghilang dari dunia ini, Ki Jun-ssi. Dan menjadi patung koleksi pertamaku yang sempurna."

"A-aku… aku…."

"Hm? Kau ingin bicara apa, _chagiya?_ Bicaralah yang jelas." Ryeowook mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Ki Jun.

"A… ak.. aku.. mo.. hon.. lepaskan… aku.."

Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya seraya menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak bisa, Ki Jun-ssi. Maaf, kau sudah terlanjur membuatku terobsesi untuk membunuhmu." Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan benda tajam. Ia mengambil pisau berukuran sedang yang terlihat sangat tajam. "Kurasa…. pisau ini cukup untuk membuatmu mati dengan sekali tusukan. Jadi, kau tidak akan tersiksa lagi."

Ia melangkah mendekati Ki Jun yang sudah melemah. Wajahnya pucat serta bibirnya yang sudah mulai memutih, sementara darah dari luka tusukan di perutnya masih mengalirkan darah segar tanpa henti.

Ryeowook menggoreskan ujung pisau itu di wajah tampan Ki Jun, membuat sebuah garis memanjang yang segera mengeluarkan darah. Ki Jun meringis pelan. Ujung pisau itu semakin turun ke bawah, melewati leher jenjang namja tampan itu dan berhenti tepat di jantungnya. Ryeowook menusukkan sedikit ujung pisau di sana.

"Ukh!"

"Kalau aku menusuknya di sini, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lebih lama. Percayalah padaku. Ketika ujung pisau menembus kulitmu dan menusuk jantungmu, rasa sakitnya memang luar biasa, tapi hanya sesaat jika kau mati dengan cepat. Tapi… jika tidak, maka kau akan memilih aku untuk menusukmu lebih dalam lagi berkali-kali agar nyawamu menghilang segera." Ia memegang dengan erat pegangan pisau, menjauhkannya dan menusuk jantung namja di hadapannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"AARGGHH!"

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia mengusap jipratan darah di wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mati?"

Ki Jun mencoba membuka bibirnya yang bergetar, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya tanpa pertahanan. "Kkhh.. akhh.. hngkk.."

"Ayolah, bicara yang jelas." Ryeowook gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Atau kau mau aku menusukmu kembali?" Ki Jun tetap berusaha untuk berbicara, namun suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'."

Ia menarik pisau itu dan menancapkannya kembali. Teriakan Ki Jun kembali menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu. Tanpa memberikan jeda, Ryeowook menusukkan pisau itu berulang-ulang hingga namja di hadapannya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia baru menghentikan kegiatannya saat perut namja itu hancur dan beberapa organ dalamnya yang menjuntai keluar. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang erat pisau, wajahnya semakin di penuhi darah oleh darah di tangannya.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Yesung menatap gedung apartemen di hadapannya. Keadaan apartemen itu sudah gelap, tapi masih ada lampu yang menyala. Ia yakin, itu apartemen Ryeowook. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati ia memasuki gedung itu, berjalan menuju apartemen Ryeowook yang sudah di hapalnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya, dan ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci. Hmm.. Mungkin Ryeowook lupa mengunci pintunya saat membawa tubuh Ki Jun yang tak sadarkan diri masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang hanya di sinari cahaya remang-remang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dan menanjamkan pendengarannya saat sebuah suara teriakan yang samar terdengar dari dalam gudang yang sejak dulu memang sudah membuatnya penasaran.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, dan dengan perasaan was-was ia melangkah mendekati gudang itu. Namun, belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu. Pintu itu terlebih dahulu sudah mengayun terbuka. Yesung segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat Ryeowook yang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan baju dan wajah yang di penuhi jipratan darah. Setelah memastikan tubuh Ryeowook menghilang sempurna di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu, Yesung segera mendekati pintu gudang yang terbuka sedikit.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya, dan matanya membelalak sempurna melihat tubuh salah satu siswanya dalam keadaan setengah hancur terikat di kursi. Namun… perlahan tatapannya berubah datar.

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Ryeowook meneguk isi air di dalam botol di genggamannya dengan tergesa-gesa, kegiatan membunuhnya tadi ternyata bisa membuat tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia melempar botol kosong tadi ke dalam tempat sampah di sudut dinding, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja dan menatap hampa bajunya yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Bahkan tangannya masih memerah sempurna akibat lumuran darah.

"_Well_, kurasa namja di gudang koleksimu itu sudah mati."

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam namja yang sudah berdiri manis di ambang pintu dapur. _"S-seonsaengnim?"_ Tanyanya gugup.

Yesung melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Ryeowook tak kalah tajam. "Aku suka koleksimu, tapi…. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan burukmu itu."

"Cih! Kau sudah melihatnya?" Ryeowook menatapnya nyalang. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang kuizinkan untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang pribadiku. Kau,!" Ia menunjuk Yesung dengan telunjukknya yang lentik. "Kau harus mati!" Ucapnya tegas. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membocorkan rahasia yang sudah beberapa tahun ini aku sembunyikan."

Ia bergegas mengambil pisau dan mengacungkannya pada Yesung yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, ia hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah datar. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Ryeowook kembali.

"_Well_.. aku tidak takut mati." Ujarnya ringan, seringan langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang tampak mundur sedikit menghindarinya. "Lagipula, bukankah setiap makhluk yang bernafas itu akhirnya memang akan mati? _So_, mati sekarang atau nanti, itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Ryeowook semakin mengacungkan pisaunya pada Yesung yang akan melangkah mendekatinya kembali. "Diam di situ atau pisau ini mengenai jantungmu.!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap pisau di tangan Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. "Hentikan semua kegilaanmu selama ini, Ryeowook-ah." Nada suaranya terkesan sangat lembut dan memohon.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukainya. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanku.! Termasuk kau!"

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Tatapan Yesung melembut, berusaha meluluhkan kerasnya hati Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Kau takut aku membunuhmu sekarang, iya 'kan?! Makanya kau memohon agar aku tidak membunuhmu!. Kau lemah, _seonsaengnim_. Selemah orang-orang yang aku bunuh. Dan aku membenci orang yang lemah.!"

Yesung menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Aku memohon untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Ryeowook-ah." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

"Demi kebaikanku? Aku sudah cukup baik dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Dengan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, itu menurutmu baik?" Yesung menatapnya cepat.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kau salah. Aku membunuh mereka karena perbuatan buruk mereka. orang-orang seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini!"

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh bertindak dan menghakimi orang sendiri. Biarkan polisi dan kuasa hukum yang mengurusinya." Tatapan Yesung kembali melembut. "Serahkan dirimu ke polisi sekarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk berbicara pada polisi agar kau tidak di penjara dan masuk pusat rehabilitasi. Karena kau masih di bawah umur, itu cukup mudah."

Mendengar kata rehabilitasi, mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. "_Andwae!_ Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau masuk ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi! Sudah cukup aku merasakan bagaimana mengerikannya tempat itu, dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi.!" Ryeowook berteriak kalap, pisau di genggamannya jatuh bebas dari tangannya.

Yesung segera memungut pisau itu dan mengamankannya. "Itu demi kebaikanmu."

"Tidak, masuk ke tempat itu hanya akan membuatku gila.! Tempat itu terkutuk."

Yesung mencoba mendekati Ryeowook yang tampak mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. "Jangan dekati aku." Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sama saja dengan ayahku, kau dan dia sama-sama tidak pernah mengerti dengan keadaanku." _Liquid_ bening mulai mengairi pipinya perlahan. "Kalian menyuruhku untuk hal yang sama, tapi kalian tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana mengerikannya tempat itu." Ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti.!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MENGERTI.!" Bentakan Yesung yang keras membuat Ryeowook bungkam seketika. "Aku mengerti. Karena… aku dulunya sama sepertimu." Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menunduk menatap lantai. Ryeowook menatapnya dari tempatnya berdiri sembari menunggu kalimat yang akan di keluarkan oleh Yesung.

"Aku dulunya juga seorang psikopat, sama sepertimu. Menikmati saat di mana kau menghabisi korbanmu dan menikmati bau anyir darah yang seakan candu bagimu. Orang tuaku selalu berusaha untuk membawaku ke pusat rehabilitasi, tapi aku selalu berhasil menghindar. Sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenali menyuruhku untuk masuk pusat rehabilitasi, dan anehnya aku menuruti ucapannya tanpa berusaha membantah. Hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang ini."

Tatapan Yesung beralih menatap Ryeowook yang ikut menatapnya. "Kau tahu siapa orang itu?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan tanpa sengaja. Yesung tersenyum. "Dia ayahmu." Dan Ryeowook terperangah mendengarnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ayahku bukan orang baik, dia jahat. Aku membencinya."

"Kau telah salah menilai ayahmu selama ini, Ryeowook-ah. Dia orang yang baik. Dan kau tahu, pertemuan kita sebenarnya juga sudah di atur olehnya."

"Pertemuan kita?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Kau ingat saat di mana aku di pukuli oleh para preman di gang sepi menuju sekolahmu?"

"Aku ingat. Bahkan aku masih ingat wajah ketakutanmu waktu itu."

Yesung berdecak mendengarnya. "Aku rasa itu tidak penting untuk di bahas saat ini."

Ryeowook mendekati meja, menarik satu kursi dan mendudukinya dengan wajah datar. "Kalau kau dulunya memang seorang psikopat, lalu kenapa waktu itu kau tidak melawan dan menghajar balik para preman keparat itu?"

Yesung memperbaiki posisinya menghadap Ryeowook di seberang meja. "Karena aku ingin merasakan sakit." Jawabnya ambigu. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya di pukuli dan di sakiti. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi yang lemah, agar aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh para korbanku dulu."

"Hatimu sungguh mulia, _seonsaengnim._" Ryeowook mencibir. "Lalu… yang kau maksud dengan pertemuan yang di rencanakan itu.."

"Itu semua di atur oleh ayahmu. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke duniamu dan berusaha membunjukmu agar mau masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi. Bukankah dia ayah yang baik?"

Ryeowook termenung mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Dia tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, _seonsaengnim_. Dia bukanlah orang yang baik."

"Dia orang yang baik, aku yakin itu."

"Tidak. Tidak ada ayah yang tega menyakiti anaknya." Ia mengingat saat ayahnya menamparnya berkali-kali demi wanita jalang yang sudah dia musnahkan. "Dan tidak ada ayah yang tega melihat anaknya di seret paksa dan di sakiti." Kembali ia mengingat saat ia di seret paksa oleh dokter yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan memberinya suntikan saat ia tak kunjung diam dari memberontak. "Juga tidak ada ayah seperti dia yang tega mengurung anaknya di ruangan yang sempit dengan tangan dan kaki yang di rantai."

"Tapi itu semua dia lakukan demi kebaikanmu, Ryeowook-ah."

"Demi kebaikanku?! Semua orang mengatakan itu semua demi kebaikanku! Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan?! Hanya penderitaan. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku tersiksa di tempat terkutuk itu!."

"Tapi semuanya akan terasa mudah dan indah jika kau melakukannya dengan penuh keikhlasan, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam. "Aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya." Ujarnya bersikeras.

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang di penjara."

"Aku lebih memilih di penjara."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk penjara. Ayolah, lakukan demi ayahmu."

"Aku bilang tidak! Dan dia bukan ayahku. Ayahku sudah mati sejak dulu."

"Ayahmu pasti akan kecewa mendengar ucapanmu itu."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Biarkan saja. Karena dia memang bukan ayahku."

Yesung menghela nafas melihat sifat keras kepala Ryeowook. Ia beranjak dari posisinya seraya menatap Ryeowook. "Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

**¶****YeWook****¶**

Sebuah _Ferrari Enzo_ merah memasuki halaman yang luas nan indah. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati setiap taman bunga dan kolam ikan dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah, mobil itu berhenti.

Seorang namja manis keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan, sementara dari pintu sebelah kiri keluar seorang namja tampan yang segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati daun pintu dengan besar yang luar biasa itu. Tanpa di ketuk atau menekan _bell_, pintu itu langsung terbuka otomatis.

Yesung yang memang sudah sering ke tempat itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah itu. Ryeowook tetap diam di tempatnya. Yesung yang menyadari ketidak beradaan Ryeowook di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Kau sudah tiba di sini, setidaknya kau menemui ayahmu sebentar."

"Sudah kubilang dia itu bukan ayahku.!" Suara Ryeowook terdengar menggema, beberapa maid yang melakukan kegiatan di sana tersentak kaget. Beberapa diantarnya mulai mengenali Ryeowook dan membelalakkan matanya.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya mendekatinya. "T-tuan muda?" Tanyanya haru.

Ryeowook menatap yeoja di hadapannya seksama, kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya. "Lee ahjuma."

"Syukurlah, kau sehat-sehat saja, nak. Ayahmu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Ryeowook berubah datar mendengar kata 'ayah'. "Aku tidak punya ayah, ahjuma. Ayahku sudah mati bersama dengan ibuku." Ia menatap Yesung dari jarak yang terbilang jauh. "Aku akan pulang." Ujarnya dan segera melangkah keluar dari sana.

"Kau mau pulang kemana? Di sinilah rumahmu yang sesungguhnya." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi langkahnya.

Ryeowook tidak membalik tubuhnya atau sekedar menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi. Namja paruh baya itu mendekatinya, Yesung dan Lee ahjuma membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, nak. Ayah senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Perlahan namun pasti Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya menghadap . Tatapannya datar mengarah ke dalam bola mata . "Maaf, aku bukan anakmu. Anakmu sudah mati."

tersenyum lembut. "Anakku masih hidup. Ia berdiri di hadapanku sekarang."

"Aku tidak memiliki ayah."

"Ayah di hadapanmu, nak."

"KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! KAU PEMBUNUH IBUKU.!"

sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Tentu saja aku ayahmu, dan ayah tidak pernah membunuh ibumu."

"Kau selingkuh darinya, dan ibu bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup melihat pengkhianatanmu lebih lama lagi. Dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri tanpa mengajakku untuk ikut serta bersamanya." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yesung menatapnya dalam diam di belakang bersama Lee ahjuma "Ayah minta maaf soal itu. Ayah tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianati ibumu."

"_Geojitmal."_ Suara Ryeowook bergetar menahan isakan.

"Ayah akui ayah bersalah, ayah memang berselingkuh dari ibumu. Tapi sedikitpun ayah tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya dan membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya. Ayah mencintai ibumu."

"Tapi kau lebih mencintai wanita jalang itu."

tersenyum tulus. "Iya, dia memang wanita jalang, dan ayah bodoh karena sempat mencintainya."

Ryeowook mendongak menatap . "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan ayah tentang kedoknya. Orang tuanya datang ke rumah dan menceritakan semua perbuatan buruk anaknya. Dia memang mengincar harta ayah, dan tidak benar-benar mencintai ayah. Maafkan kebodohan ayah. Dan maafkan semua kesalahan ayah selama ini, ayah mengesampingkan dirimu dan mengutamakan keegoisan ayah."

bersimpuh di hadapan Ryeowook yang langsung membelalakan matanya, tak terkecuali Yesung dan Lee ahjuma di belakang sana. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayah minta maaf, Ryeowookie. Ayah harap kau bisa memaafkan ayah. Ayah memang ayah yang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Maafkan ayah membuatmu hidup menderita selama ini. Maafkan ayah." bersujud di bawahnya. Bahunya mulai bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia menangis.

Ryeowook menatapnya dalam keadaan bingung. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih sangat sayang pada ayahnya. Tapi ia mengubur rasa sayang itu dengan rasa marah dan dendam. Tapi, melihat ayahnya bersimpuh di hadapannya tanpa memikirkan posisinya sebagai tuan besar di istana mewahnya itu membuat hatinya luluh seketika. Ayahnya sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padanya, dan bahkan dia bisa memiliki kembali kebahagiaannya yang sempat hilang beberapa tahun ini saat ini juga. Kasih sayang dari ayahnya adalah salah satu impiannya sejak ibunya meninggal.

"A-appa," Lirihnya.

mengangkat wajahnya. "Ryeowookie, kau mau memaafkan appa, kan?" Ujarnya berharap.

Ryeowook berjongkok di hadapan ayahnya. "Tidak appa. Akulah yang salah. Maafkan aku, appa." Ia mulai terisak.

menghapus air mata di pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kau tidak pernah salah, nak. Dan meskipun kau salah, appa sudah memaafkanmu sedari dulu."

"_Mianhae,"_ Ryeowook segera berhambur ke pelukan yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. mereka berpelukan erat dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Yesung mengusap sudut matanya dan mendekati Lee ahjuma yang tampak tersenyum manis menatapnya. "Aku jadi merindukan appa, eomma." Ujarnya manja dan memeluk ibunya erat.

Lee ahjuma membalas pelukan anak semata wayangnya seraya mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. "Ayahmu sudah bahagia di alam sana. Dan dia pasti sangat bahagia melihat anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa namun tetap manja seperti ini." Ia mencubit hidung bangir Yesung yang meringis pelan melihatnya. "Eomma senang akhirnya kau bisa berubah."

"Ehem.." Sebuah deheman dari seseorang menghentikan acara peluk-pelukan yang di lakukan Yesung dan Lee ahjuma. "Lee ahjuma, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya anak." Ryeowook tampak memajukan bibirnya. dan Lee ahjuma tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang tidak pernah hilang sejak kecil itu.

"Karena kau tidak pernah menanyakannya, Tuan muda."

Ryeowook semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku sudah dewasa ahjuma."

"Aigho.. mana ada orang dewasa yang merajuk sepertimu." mencubit gemas kedua pipi Ryeowook yang langsung memerah. "Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Appa tunggu di ruang makan." segera berlalu dari sana.

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Okey," Ia berjalan riang menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang masih berada di tempat yang sama. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Yesung dan Lee ahjuma bergantian. "Lee ahjuma, meski kau memiliki seorang anak, tapi aku tetap anak kesayanganmu, bukan?"

"Mwo? Aku anaknya, tentu saja aku yang paling di sayanginya." Yesung berseru tidak terima.

"Tapi aku tetap anak kesayangannya." Ryeowook bersikeras.

"Yang anaknya adalah aku."

"Sudah. Hentikan tingkah kekanakan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah anak kesayanganku."

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kurasa itu lebih baik." Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar besar miliknya yang ia rindukan kenyamanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Ryeowook keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah berseri, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya menghirup udara segar yang serasa menerbangkan tubuh mungilnya. Setelah dua tahun menjalani rehabilitasi rasanya ia baru terlahir kembali di dunia ini. Diam-diam ia membenarkan ucapan Yesung.

'_Semuanya akan terasa mudah dan indah jika kau melakukannya dengan penuh keikhlasan.'_

Ia tersenyum dan menghirup udara sepuasnya, sudah lama ia tidak merasa sebebas dan sebahagia ini.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu. Kau terlihat aneh."

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap malas namja tampan yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. "Kau terlambat, tuan Kim."

"Maaf, ada sedikit gangguan di jalan saat menuju ke sini. Biar aku membawa barangmu." Namja tampan itu mengambil koper di samping Ryeowook dan hendak melangkah menuju mobilnya. Namun, Ryeowook langsung memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada manja.

Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Ryeowook. "Tentu saja aku merindukan kekasihku yang nakal ini." Ia mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook yang langsung memerah karenanya. "Aku sudah sering melakukannya, tapi kau selalu memerah jika aku melakukannya lagi."

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna. "Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu ayah dan ibu."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar kata ibu yang di ucapkan Ryeowook. Ibu yang di maksud Ryeowook jelas adalah ibunya. Setelah kembali tinggal di rumahnya kembali, Ryeowook yang memang sudah menganggap Lee ahjuma sebagai ibu angkatnya langsung memanggil Lee ahjuma menjadi eomma. Dan tidak ada yang keberatan dengan itu, bahkan sekalipun.

Dan mengenai barang koleksi tidak wajar milik Ryeowook, semuanya di sita oleh polisi. Tubuh Ki Jun yang setengah hancur juga langsung di bawah ke rumah sakit untuk di outopsi dan kemudian di serahkan kepada keluarganya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil. Ia mamasukkan koper dan barang-barang Ryeowook yang lain ke dalam bagasi mobil dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Ryeowook memasuki mobil, dan melaju dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy ending!.. horeeee.. #tebarbunga**

**Gak tau kenapa yah, pas ngetik adegan di mana Ryeowook sering menyeringai dan menyekap Ki Jun di gudangnya itu. Yang aku bayangin malah mukanya Kyu. Kkk. mungkin karena Kyu cocok banget kali yah sama peran sadis kayak gitu. #dikeroyokSparkyu**

**Dan untuk karakternya Ki Jun, dia hanya OC yg aku buat. Gk mau pake member suju atau bb lainnya. Alasannya karena aku gk sanggup ngebayangin member suju di siksa seperti itu. #Apa bedanya ma ff the secret island?. Wkwkwk. **

**Dan kenapa aku tidak mengambil member bb lain, karena takutnya nanti ada yang tidak terima dan menganggap aku membenci bb itu. Sehingga menistakannya di ffku. Maaf, aku bukan type orang yang seperti itu. Honestly, aku tidak akan mengambil karakter dari artis yang tidak kusukai di ffku. Utuk apa coba aku menulis namanya di ffku jika aku membencinya. Itu tidak realistis. Karena jika aku membenci sesuatu, maka aku akan menjauhinya semampuku. *maaf, malah jadi sesi curhat*.**

**Hmm.. kembali ke topik awal.**

**End-nya kecepatan? Maklumlah, author pemalas seperti saya tidak mau mengutang ff lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, ceritanya juga hanya segitu, gak bisa di tambah lagi. Kkk.**

**Jangan ada yang minta SEQUEL yah. *antisipasi jika nanti ada yang mau minta sequel*. Kkk.**

**Soalnya ada banyak yang minta sequel. Sequel untuk Don't hurt me, It is you, The secret island. Aigho… entah aku bisa bikin sequel untuk itu atau tidak. Maaf bagi yang berharap. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk itu *sok sibuk*. Apalagi aku masih punya utang ff requestan, di tambah ff lain yang belum aku selesaikan *belum pernah di publish*.**

**Okey, sudah cukup cuap-cuap gajenya, sekarang waktunya untuk membalas review.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Chiekyu-yewook:** Gpp.. tapi mungkin Ryeowook makin sadis di chapter ini. Hehe Di chapt ini udah di ungkapin siapa Yesung itu. Dia anak dari Lee ahjuma kepala pelayan di rumahnya Ryeowook. Tapi selain itu dia dulunya juga seorang psikopat, maaf tidak ada flashback tentang masa lalu Yesung. iya, ini udah end.

**dheek-enha:** Ngeri? Oh. Masih lebih ngerian di ff ini. #maybe.

**ririn chubby:** Iya, udah end. Hehe.. Eh, kesel ma sebelnya ma aku kali yah. Tapi kalau takutnya ma Baby Wook. XD ah, baiklah ralat ucapanku, Ryeowook itu GILA. #dijitakwook. Aku gak mau kasi kamu uang berapapun, ntar rugi aku. wkwk. Ahh.. aku jadi terharu sendiri gara-gara kamu ngebahas soal dialog ttg laut itu, ternyata ada juga yg menerapkannya dan menjadikannya pelajaran hidup. Memang sebenarnya sebuah tulisan atau film itu berisi tentang amanat dan pesan hidup terhadap manusia. Hanya tergantung dari orang-orang yang menonton/membacanya, mereka bisa menangkap amanat/pesannya atau tidak. Begitu jugalah yang ingin aku terapkan, tapi selalu gagal dan baru kali ini berhasil. Yah, meski hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya. Kkk. entah kamu percaya atau tidak, saeng. Kau sama sepertiku. Sensitif jika berhubungan dengan keluarga, apalagi orang tua. Karena aku juga masih belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk ayah dan ibuku. Aku sering membangkang dan melawan ucapan mereka. aku juga orangnya malas, gak suka keluar rumah apalagi nongkrong ma teman2, punya teman sedikit, suka mengurung diri di kamar, cuek dan jutek bhkan sering di bilang sombong. Ngomong irit bgt, hanya seperlunya saja. Tapi sangat cerewet jika udh kenal dekat ma seseorang. Eh? Kenapa malah jadi curhat balik? Kkk.. untuk typo-nya, maaf yah.. aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tapi tetap ada yang terlewat meski sudah di edit berkali-kali. Yah, namanya juga manusia. Nobody is perfect. ^.^

**Eona:** Annyeong… gpp kok, nyantai aja. Iya, karakter Ryeowook memang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, dan semoga itu menarik perhatian readers lainnya. Hehe.

**Cloud prince:** Author adalah tuhan di ffnya, Ai. Hehe.. dan semua bisa terjadi di dalam ff. So, jangan heran kalau hanya menggunakan cutter kepala bisa terputus. Wkwkwk. #gila. Hyukie gak tega ninggalin Yeye, secara kan Hyukie anak baik. XD hehe.. emang sia-sia kan kalau di kejar? Belum di dapat malah udah death duluan. #Poor pencopet. Payah, masa udah nyerah duluan. Yeye udah ngintip di gudangnya Wookie tuh, gimana? Bagus kan barang koleksiannya Baby Wook? Mo req ff apa? Yewook? Pasti…

**bluerose:** Heum.. Wookie kabur dari panti rehabilitasi dan membeli apartemen kecil dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya, dan hidup sendiri. Appanya tidak mati kok, masih hidup. #lirik moment Ryeowook and . isi gudangnya pasti udah tahu yah, udah ada penjelasannya di atas.

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Iya, dia awalnya di masukin ke dalam ruang hukuman di bawah tanah. tapi karena tidak sanggup ngehukum anaknya. membawa Ryeowook ke panti rehablitasi, nah di panti itulah Ryeowook kabur dan menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Ayahnya Ryeowook masih ada. Gudangnya udah gak bikin penasaran lagi kan? Iya donk, secara udah di jelasin di chapter ini.

**black angel119:** Hahaha.. mendadak jadi saudaranya azis gagap. Kkk. dia masih di bawah umur pas membunuh calon ibu tirinya, jadi Cuma di masukin ke dalam ruang hukuman. Tapi karena ayahnya gak tega lihat kondisi anaknya, maka bawa Wook ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tapi di rumah sakit itu Wook malah kabur n hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Begitulah ceritanya.. kkk. iya, benih-benih cinta udah mulai tumbuh. Hihi.. kita memang sehati eon. #toss

**lenyclouds:** Aku juga suka. #gak ada yang nanya. Kkk.. rasa penasarannya udah terjawab, kan? udah di jelaskan secara rinci isi gudang Wook kayak gimana. Malah ada mangsa baru lagi di gudang itu. Ckck. Iya, Yesung cuek-cuek tapi butuh. XD

**Kim Anna:** Syukurlah kalau begitu. #sujud syukur bareng ddangkoma. Semoga Wook tetap kejam di sini. Hehehe.. rahasia gudangnya udah di bongkar, semoga puas.

**Ryeong721:** Ingat dong. Hehe.. kalo punya akun ffn itu jadi lebih mudah, biar bisa PM'an, dan kalo ada pertanyaan di last chapt bisa di balas lewat PM. Gpp, lagipula aku juga jarang update cepat. Yah, gak seru donk kalo pembunuhannya gak sadis. Wkwk. tapi gak tau pembunuhan di chapter ini termasuk sadis atau gak. Tapi semoga aja iya. Yewook tetap bersatu. Tapi gk ada momentnya. Miaaannn.

**R'Rin4869:** Hehe.. jadi bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa. Aku seneng karakternya gk bermasalah lgi. Itu semua berkat kamu. Makasih yah. Untuk 'tidak cepat tanggap ma interval waktunya' aku minta maaf, aku memang tidak memikirkan hal itu. Karena yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ff ini segera. XD Untuk Yesung yang polos, sebenarnya dia gak benar-benar polos, itu hanya sebagian dari rencananya buat deketin Ryeowook. Dan untuk masalah 'bold dan tidak' itu, aku kurang sepndapat ma kamu. Buktinya, jelas-jelas aku pake akun, lho. Tapi gak di bold, ya aku jg gak minta pen nameku di bold, hanya saja tidak mau di banding-bandingkan. Aku bicara seperti itu juga bukan tanpa alasan, dia adalah author faveku. Aku ngikutin semua ffnya dia, dan 'bold/tidak' itu selalu dia lakukan untuk tiap reader yang berbeda. Bukan karena sign in atau tidaknya. Dan maslah review yang tidak di balas. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu ttg balasan review di PM, Fb dll, malah aku juga sudah menerapkannya sekrng untuk last chapt ffku (PM). Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa tidak ada balasan yang masuk ke dalam PM/fbku jika mmg dia menerapkan itu? Aku juga sdh mengatakan di A/N ku di chapter kemarin, 'kalo tidak bisa di balas satu-satu, balasannya bisa di rangkum' tapi ttp ada author yang gak merespon review kita sama sekali, bahkan untuk menulis 'thanks to:' pun tidak, hanya sedikit cuap-cuap ttg kesibukannya, dll trus minta review lagi. Lagipula. Protes tanpa sebab itu bukanlah gayaku, aku orangnya juga detail seperti kamu. Anehnya, kalo baca ff orang lain aku bisa menemukan letak kekurangan ffnya, tapi kalo ffku sendiri aku malah tidak bisa. Tapi aku salut ma kamu. Ffmu keren dan cara memberi kritikmu yang walaupun deg degan bacanya tapi tetap bikin semangat n membawa perubahan yang banyak dalam ffku. Hehehe.. jeongmal gamshamida. Aku tidak tahu jadinya ffku tanpamu. kkk

**mie2ryeosom:** Ahaha.. mian, yang aku maksud bukan kamu, lho. Eh, kamu author juga? Jadi penasaran pengen baca ffnya. Kkk. bagaimana kalau kita barteran? Aku buatin ff Eunwook, dan kamu buatin ff Haehyuk, boleh yah. Jeballl…. #puppy eyes. Di Mv don't don muka member suju memang pada sangar, jadi wajarlah kalo tiba-tiba ngebayangin mv itu.

**Always YeWook:** Wkwkwk.. yang penting gak dapat serangan jantung aja. Yesung udah coba ngelarang, tapi dasar Wooknya yang keras kepala. Mian, ide mentok gitu aja. Jadinya cepat tamat. Kkk untuk ff Yewook lain, udah pasti bakalan ada. Tapi harus janji review juga yah. #nahlho? 

**RyeoTa4707:** Udah banyak loh ff yang Wook dapat peran sadis kayak gini, bahkan lebih sadis lagi. Hanya saja yang sering kita dapat itu ff Yewook romance dengan nuansa cinta yang lembut dan menghanyutkan. Hehe. Yesung hanya anak dari pembantu Ryeowook, gak misterius banget. XD Sama, aku juga paling seneng kalo reviewku di bales, jadi semangat pengen baca n review lagi. Merasa di hargai sekali kalo di bales. Benar, kan?

**ichigo song:** Wook yang pegang, kenapa kamu yang ngeri? Kkk. btw, sekarang udah aktif di fb, yah? Sering dapet statusnya di beranda. XD

** .16:** Kamu doyan banget teriak, yah. Gak capek apa? Eon aja sampe sakit telinga gara-gara denger teriakanmu. Ckck. Semua rahasia udah di bongkar di chapt ini, semoga bisa di mengerti. Kkk

**Veeclouds:** Yang meremang bulu kuduknya? Ah, kirain bulu jaketnya. Kkk.. #justkid. Eumm.. Jadi pengen bikin ff sadis lagi, biar kamu baca. Wkwk. Nasibnya Ryeowook udah di jelaskan di sini. #kecup balik. XD

**meidi96:** Waktu Wook membunuh calon ibu tirinya, dia masih sangat muda di situ, jadi gak bisa di penjara. N masuk rehabilitasi. Moga di mengerti. Kkk. tebakanmu ttg gudang wook itu 100% tepat. Hebat… kkk

**MyryeongKu:** Ne, annyeong.. moga rasa penasarannya udah terjawab di chapter ini. XD ini udah di lanjut.

**hanazawa kay:** Tentu donk.. tujuan Yesung ketemu Wook memang untuk mengubah Wook jadi anak baik lagi. Udah gak penasaran lagi, kan? setelah baca last chapt ini.

**Ryeoluhan203: **Makasih, yah. Hehe.. eonni juga suka ff psiko, suka bnget malah. Ahh.. cup cup.. jangan nangis lagi. #lap air mata. Wkwk. ayahnya wook masih hidup, sehat walafiat malah.

**LQ:** Gpp, kok. Hehe.. sekali-kali dia di jadikan Psiko juga seru. Dia jdi psiko abis bunuh calon ibu tirinya, ya dendam yang berlanjut, yesung memang polos giman gitu di ff ini, tapi tetap tampan kan? kkk. ini udah di lanjut..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamshamida untuk readers tercintaku sekalian karena telah mengikuti ff ini hingga akhir, berikut ketersediannya mereview dari first chapter hingga last chapt. Kkk..**

**See you in the next ff..**

**Pai pai…**


End file.
